Solo quiero amarte
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sasuke es un empresario muy importante, pero con un error que le conllevó muchos problemas con su hermano y en la empresa. En una noche de copas y sin saber quien sería su nuevo amante, se entrega en una noche de pasión desmedida sin saber que eso le traería serias consecuencias en su vida. SasuNaru, yaoi, relación hombrexhombre, con lemon bastante fuerte [en proceso]
1. La antesala a la perdición

Después de pensarlo bastante he decidido subir y publicar éste fic, por el momento llevo 5 capítulos ya hechos y escritos, así que no debería de tardar demasiado tiempo en subírselos, claro si a alguien le gusta.

Este es un fic (probablemente sea largo, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga) completamente YAOI (relación hombrexhombre) así que a alguien no le gusta no lo lean.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

Advertencia 1: Sé que mi fuerte son los sesshomes (Sesshoumaru x Kagome de Inuyasha) pero esta historia me ha dado vueltas desde hace un par de meses, así que necesito sacarla a como dé lugar, pero como siempre con todo lo que escribo tendrá lemon bastante fuerte de hecho el capítulo 1 solo se trata de ello, así que están advertidos, menores de 18 años y susceptibles (especialmente en el tema yaoi) mejor aléjense.

Advertencia 2: Intento conservar las personalidades de cada uno según el anime, pero a veces es bastante difícil porque es una temática bastante diferente, pero haré todo lo posible, así que si hay OoC (como siempre lo hago en cada uno de mis fics) discúlpenme de antemano y espero que la historia les guste más para que no se basen tanto en ello.

La pareja está centrada en Sasuke y Naruto, de hecho es un SasuNaru, y aunque Sasuke es el seme encontraremos a un Naruto más que genial y un poco controlador, también encontrarán temática de todo tipo, fetiches, sadomasoquismo, voyerismo, así que ya lo saben con qué se encontrarán. Así que después de todas mis advertencias, de antemano gracias chicas (o alguno que otro chico) a las que me seguirán y espero de todo corazón que el fic sea de su agrado.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

Sasuke es un empresario bastante importante, su tendencia homosexual lo llevó a un serio problema con el negocio de su familia, por lo que la desconfianza de su hermano mayor ha crecido intensamente sobre si es capaz de mantener su vida privada fuera de la profesional. Bajo prueba acepta un proyecto bastante grande que podría salvarlo de la compañía y así demostrarle a su familia que puede separar sus vidas, pero lo que él no sabe es que el dueño del Grupo Uzumaki no es alguien fácil de convencer.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1  
**_ _ **La antesala a la perdición.**_

No se escuchaba otra cosa más en la habitación, además del sonido de su excitación deslizándose por sus cuerpos, éstos calientes y sudorosos, sus propios gemidos y los del rubio pidiendo por más, una estocada, otra embestida, masturbando el miembro del otro con sus manos, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta que por primera vez el rubio se derramaba soltando su espeso chorro de semen sobre el colchón, mientras que Sasuke lo hacía en el interior de su preservativo.

No hubo necesidad de decir más nada. Ambos cayeron irremediablemente en la cama de aquel hotel de lujo que estaba a pocos metros del bar en donde estaban tomando y que se habían conocido poco más de 2 horas. Jadeantes y necesitados ambos volvieron a verse enredándose en un torrente beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, porque aquello que sentían no solo se podía apaciguar con una tan sola vez.

El estómago de Sasuke se encogió sintiendo nuevamente como su calor corporal se encendía logrando inevitablemente otra dura erección adentro del preservativo ya usado, el cual quitó de manera rápida y fugaz tirándolo en algún lado de aquella recámara.

Con dificultad por no soltarse el uno del otro, se sentaron en aquella amplia cama, el rubio se colocó a horcajadas sobre él rozando con mucha peligrosidad su propia entrada con aquel miembro que ya no contaba con el preservativo _¿Cómo se sentiría su interior sin tener el látex de por medio?_ Pensó excitado y tentando ante la posibilidad, pero era la primera vez que lo veía ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era demasiado arriesgado para poder hacerlo sin protección.

—Mírame —le ordenó con voz tan ronca el rubio que por unos instantes, Sasuke creyó correrse.

Apoyado entre las almohadas y haciendo abuso de su propia fuerza abdominal, conservó su posición de casi 60º logrando que sus abdominales sobresalieran y rogando mentalmente porque el rubio lo observara, porque él mismo tenía una visión espectacular de los músculos completamente definidos y duros del ojiazul _¡Mierda! ¡Le tendría que haber preguntado por su nombre!_ Se reclamó absorto en aquel delicioso cuerpo que se deslizaba contra él.

Con dificultad observó aquellos estanques azules tan llenos de brillo que parecían unos pequeños soles porque tenían luz propia centellando en la oscuridad. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos rozando sus endurecidas pollas, palpitando la una con la otra para luego acostarse sobre él sin perder aquel roce que a ambos los estaba volviendo locos.

—Diablos... —susurró Sasuke sin querer.

—Maldita sea, eres demasiado hermoso —dijo apenas en un susurro el otro, que le hizo pensar a Sasuke que al rubio se le había escapado al calor del momento.

Pero antes de decir algo más, sintió como succionó uno de sus pezones tan fuerte que agarró la sábana debajo de él apuñándola entre sus dedos. Sus duros miembros rozaron uno con el otro, en una estimulación que Sasuke nunca antes había sentido ¿Se podía llegar a un orgasmo así? Era como si decidieran hacerlo con ropa, pensó en un momento, sintiendo que podía llegar al mismo cielo en ese instante.

Su corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, era casi imposible de resistir.

—No te corras, precioso —ordenó tomando su rostro con sus fuertes manos—, no aún.

¿Qué tenía la voz de aquel rubio que lo hacía obedecer? ¿A él? Al gran empresario Uchiha que solo sabía dar órdenes, más no recibirlas, pero no hizo nada, solo permanecer acostado, en la misma posición, con una erección que parecía de campeonato.

Vio como el rubio se bajó de la cama hurgando algo en su pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo y luego regresar.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿No irás a hacer alguna mierda rara, verdad? —preguntó con temor pero con voz firme.

El rubio no respondió, pero Sasuke sintió como agarró su polla apretándola tan fuerte que dio un respingo de dolor, lo más extraño es que sentía un dejo de excitación ¿Estaría loco? No se podía sentir deseo y dolor al mismo tiempo, eso era solo para los desviados.

—Solo haré que disfrutemos más —sin poder reclamar nada, sintió como tomó nuevamente su boca explorándolo de manera magistral con su lengua, el rubio no movía su mano pero él podía sentir la necesidad de la masturbación, le empezaban a doler las pelotas por estarse conteniendo—. Ahora acuéstate bien y cierra los ojos, _precioso_.

Al momento en que se separó de él, sintió como una música que lo llenaba de lujuria y aumentaba su libido se propagaba por toda la habitación, como si ésta se cargara de la energía sexual que despedía el rubio y que, de hecho, había sido la razón del porque lo había llevado hasta la cama.

Obedeció sin tener que pensar siquiera si aquello le traería repercusiones o no, lo único que necesitaba era sentir la calidez de ese espécimen que lo estaba torturando.

Quiso abrir sus ojos al momento en que sintió como la cama se hundía con el peso, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, quería seguirle el juego al rubio.

—Abre tu boca —ordenó el rubio y Sasuke sintió como sus brazos eran pegados a su cuerpo para mantenerlo al margen de sus movimientos al momento en que su amante se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

Abrió su boca sin protestar, la dura polla del rubio entró en su cavidad, lentamente, sintiendo como su mano lo guiaba, Sasuke nunca había disfrutado de dar sexo oral, pero el olor del rubio lo dejaba en blanco. La punta de la dura polla se quedó en la abertura de sus dientes, Sasuke lamió y jugó con la cabeza, de arriba abajo, tocando la punta, saboreándolo.

Escuchó los gemidos que el rubio no retenía deseando perforar una vez más su exquisito culo, no sabía si le cabría nuevamente porque estaba más hinchado que antes, y el maldito era algo estrecho ¡Dios! Eso era la muerte en vida, ese bastardo si sabía cómo excitarlo.

Al momento en que se separó y la agonía de no tener aquella dureza en su boca, el calor en su propia polla provocado por algún líquido que le escurría inclusive llegando a sus pelotas, hizo que diera un brinco gruñendo y maldiciendo.

—Abre tus ojos _precioso_ —ordenó una vez al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en los muslos de Sasuke tomando su propia erección con la mano—. ¿Te has masturbado frente a alguien alguna vez?

Sasuke pareció perder la cordura ¿De qué iba aquello? ¿No lo ataría e implementaría alguna mierda sadista? ¿Se habría equivocado por completo? Porque al cerrar sus ojos, habría jurado que le diría que lo ataría a la cama y lo quemaría con la cera de una vela, o quizás estaba escuchando demasiadas mierdas últimamente.

—No —respondió con firmeza inclusive sintiéndose ofendido ¿Qué creía que era? De hecho era la primera que cogía con alguien sin antes conocerlo.

—Hazlo —abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada que creyó se saldrían de la órbita.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero ver cómo te corres precioso —la música empezó a aumentar mientras que el movimiento de percusión recaía directamente en su pecho aumentando su pulso. El rubio lo tocó empezándolo a masturbar, acercándose a su oído—. Tu polla se pone más grande y dura cuando alguien te ve, sientes que tu pulso se aumenta y tu mente se queda en blanco rogando por su liberación. Mastúrbate precioso, quiero verte.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba a punto de reventar, aquellas palabras eran tan malditamente adictivas que solo por escucharlo haría lo que quisiera. Tomó su propio miembro agarrando inclusive la mano del rubio y con la ayuda del otro lo comenzó a hacer.

Se endurecía ante el tacto del rubio, tenía razón, se volvía más duro y su mente se ponía en blanco solo deseando poder eyacular.

—¿Quieres correrte?

—Sí.

—¿Deseas que vea como tu dura polla expulsa tu espeso chorro golpeando mi cuerpo?

—¡Mierda! ¡Sí...!

—¿Quieres que te la chupe y que sienta tu semen recorrer tu garganta?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó con desesperación intentando retener su cordura y aumentando la velocidad de su mano.

—Córrete entonces precioso.

El rubio lo abarcó con todo su boca llegando inclusive hasta el tope de su garganta, aquel golpe hizo que Sasuke estallara liberando su orgasmo en aquella cálida boca ante un grito de maldiciones y jadeos.

El pelinegro cayó irremediablemente agotado, jadeante y en busca de oxígeno. Aquel había sido el orgasmo más alucinante que había tenido en toda su vida con una mano.

—Mírame ahora precioso —dictó con voz sensual y suave al momento de sentarse y abrirse ante él, mientras limpiaba las comisuras de su boca con arte y erotismo.

La erección del rubio era impresionante, tan dura como el acero y tan grande como la de él, era un poco más delgado pero igual de extraordinaria. Vio como tomó un tubo que estaba a un lado de él derramando el líquido por todo su miembro, gimió ante el caliente contacto y por primera vez Sasuke sintió el olor: canela, debía de ser algún lubricante especial. Se relamió sin saberlo al ver como se tocaba, desde sus pelotas hasta la punta de su glande, en un movimiento suave y sensual acompañado de la melodía que cambiaba y resonaba en la habitación.

Metió uno de sus dedos en su ano, con cuidado y delicadeza mientras que con la otra continuaba el masaje continuo de su miembro, la boca de Sasuke se resecó y su miembro dormido despertó al instante ante la erótica visión. Cambió su posición colocándose bajo sus rodillas para tomar las caderas del rubio y penetrarlo sin piedad, pero él lo detuvo colocando un pie sobre su pecho.

—Observa precioso, solo observa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su propia polla, excitado y perdido en el momento de lujuria que el rubio lo hacía sentir. Comenzó a masturbarse de rodillas ante el lujurioso y sensual acto que el otro le proporcionaba. El rubio colocó su pie sobre su miembro deteniendo su movimiento y tocando sus pelotas que estaban tan duras como su polla.

—No te toques precioso, el placer de un orgasmo solo me lo proporcionarás a mí y a nadie más ¿Lo entiendes? —Sasuke asintió—. Dilo —ordenó con ansias en su voz.

—¡Diablos! —reclamó frustrado porque era la primera que algo así le pasaba—. Solo te proporcionaré mis orgasmos a ti.

El rubio sonrió de tal manera que por un momento Sasuke se perdía del instante en que vio cómo su amante se introducía dos dedos en su orificio. Mordió su lengua deseando lamerlo, inclusive vio cómo su polla derramaba líquido pre seminal dispuesto a que aquella cavidad anal devorara todo su miembro. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas bajo él deseando que aquella visión barbárica terminara de una vez.

—En la mesita hay un preservativo, cógelo precioso —sin demora ni aprensión lo tomó llevándoselo a la boca para romperlo, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza logrando que su acto se detuviera—. Lo abrirás y te lo pondrás solo cuando yo te lo diga.

Otra maldita orden y se correría sin tocarse. Dobló su cabeza torciendo su cuello para liberar un poco de tensión de sus hombros. El maldito rubio sonrió, sabía que lo tenía a su merced.

—Rompe el paquete —susurró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke pudiera obedecer.

Intentó retener su ansiedad de romperlo y colocárselo de un solo golpe, se contuvo especialmente al ver como el rubio se dejaba de estimular él solo apoyando sus manos en la cama por detrás de su cuerpo colocándolo a 45º para comenzarlo a masturbar con sus pies.

Nunca había sido fanático de los fetiches, era más bien que consideraba los orgasmos liberadores para que el cerebro pudiera trabajar sin pensamientos estúpidos que pudieran interferir con su efectividad, pero ese maldito rubio lo llevaba por rumbos que no estaba seguro de poder regresar después.

Las manos de Sasuke temblaron al momento de agarrar el látex con sus manos, deseoso por penetrarlo.

—Póntelo, despacio —al diablo con todas sus malditas órdenes, pero había algo en su tono de voz que era innegable.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y rogando en su interior por no correrse con su propio tacto, se lo fue colocando, revistiendo de látex su polla, deslizando con precisión y cuidado el borde hasta ajustarlo.

—Ahora, hazme llegar precioso —el rubio levantó su culo levantándose con sus manos y brazos, abriendo sus piernas y luego levantándolas para que él pudiera entrar.

Las colocó por encima de los muslos de Sasuke y al compás de la baja percusión lo comenzó a penetrar, suave, lentamente, deseando porque la próxima vez pudiera disfrutarlo sin protección _¿Próxima vez?_

—Mastúrbame precioso —suplicó entre jadeos y gemidos.

Sin más espera, lo complació tomándolo con su mano derecha, aumentando la velocidad cada vez que lo embestía, sus pelotas chocaban contra su vientre sintiendo una presión endemoniadamente satisfactoria, primitiva y salvaje deseando saciar aquella ansiedad.

—¡Me corro! Córrete conmigo, precioso ¡Córrete!

Y aquella orden no sonaba como tal, sino más bien como una súplica. Y una vez más el rubio se derramaba en la mano de Sasuke solo que en esta ocasión su denso chorro también llegaba hasta su pecho.

Jadeantes y extasiados, ambos cayeron cansados en la cama. Sasuke en la cabecera, mientras que el rubio a los pies. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

—No tan rápido precioso —susurró gateando su amante colocándose a un lado para abrazarlo—. La noche apenas comienza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Continuamos?  
Si no podría quedar en un bonito one shot


	2. Encuentro fulminante

Continuamos con la historia, solo que a partir de este capítulo los haré desde el POV de Sasuke y alguno que otro de Naruto, el primero solo fue para establecer la historia.

Gracias **Haru, Rin SIN, Goten Trunks5** y a la " **guest** " que dejaron sus lindos comentarios, chicas! No saben lo feliz que estoy de leerlos, ustedes son mi más grande inspiración y si Goten Trunks5, Sasuke estaba algo perdido, no es como si pudiera recibir órdenes, pero creo que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Espero que el 2º capítulo les siga gustando, a medida la historia avance se pondrá más emocionante y más intenso el lemon.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2  
**_ _ **Encuentro fulminante.**_

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! Todo mi puto cuerpo duele, ni siquiera tenía idea que los pies podían doler, pero claro, después de estar cogiendo y masturbándonos el uno al otro toda la noche y la madrugada me duelen los muslos, las pantorrillas ¡Joder! Hasta los putos dedos de los pies me duelen, y eso que siempre hago ejercicio.

Abro los ojos sintiendo el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho, y no uno cualquiera de esos que ofrecen en Starbucks, o inclusive del que me brindan en la oficina, no, el olor que puedo distinguir es uno de esos cafés que no cualquiera podría tener acceso.

Me levanto y vuelvo a caer ¡Mierda! Nunca pensé que mis caderas pudieran doler tanto, aunque es la primera vez que tengo una maratónica jornada sexual de... _¿Qué hora es?_ Me pregunto casi arrastrándome por la cama hasta llegar a mi reloj que está en la mesita junto a mi celular.

—¡Las 10 am! —grito y a pesar del dolor que taladra mi cuerpo me siento de un solo golpe.

El cuarto está impecable, no está mi ropa ni la del rubio, eso me aterra ¡¿Cómo demonios podré salir de un hotel en pelotas?! Tomo mi celular y veo que hay 5 llamadas perdidas de Suigetsu, 2 de mi hermano, 1 de mi madre y 15 de Karin, mi asistente. Sin contar los mensajes. Decido ignorarlos, tengo un problema más grave que pudiera traerme serias consecuencias.

Camino con dificultad llegando hasta el armario y veo como mis jeans negros están colgados junto a mi camiseta, perfectamente lavados; en una gaveta están mis calcetines doblados y mi bóxer, en otra que está casi pegada al suelo están mis zapatos, todo en completo orden. Los tomo todos de una sola vez yendo para el cuarto de baño.

Hay dos toallas cafés y productos de limpieza de alta calidad, no los que tienen en una habitación de hotel cualquiera sino de aquellos que un frasco entero pueden salir en $50 o $70 cada uno. Salgo de nuevo y veo alrededor, es una simple habitación de hotel, no una suite. Mi celular empieza a vibrar otra vez, la pantalla me dice que es Karin.

—Llego en 15 minutos Karin.

—¡¿Estás loco Sasuke?! Tu reunión era a las 10, llevas 5 minutos de atraso.

—Allí está Suigetsu con ellos ¿No es así?

— Claro que está con ellos, pero Sasuke...

—Si mi maldito socio no puede con algo tan simple de retener a esos clientes entonces no estamos haciendo ni mierda.

Cuelgo exasperado, abro la ducha y me doy un baño rápido. Inclusive me visto allí mismo tratando de ahorrar algunos minutos. Al salir el aroma a café hace que mis neuronas salten de un lado a otro rogando porque probemos aunque sea un poco. Las 10.12, veo mi reloj pero me es imposible resistirme y cojo una taza sirviéndome un poco.

El primer impacto en mi garganta cae como un torrente despertando todo mi organismo, estoy seguro que he probado en otra ocasión éste café, es un exquisito placer para las pupilas gustativas, algo que no cualquier mortal pudiera experimentar ni una tan sola vez en su vida, y veo de nuevo el aparato que contiene el recipiente cristalino con el líquido, por lo menos hay para unas 8 tazas más. De pronto veo un papel con una terrible caligrafía a su lado.

 _"Puedes tomar lo que quieras, cualquier comida, todo corre bajo mi cuenta. Puedes dejar la habitación cuando lo desees, nadie te molestará precioso"._

¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Quien se ha creído que soy? ¿Una puta? Arrugo el papel con furia deseando que estuviera frente a mí para metérselo por ese delicioso y apretado culo, pero mi frustración se queda así, así que decido mejor meterlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no quiero que nadie encuentre rastros de nuestra noche, lo que me hace pensar ¿Y todos los preservativos que utilizamos? Recuerdo que muchos solo los tiraba al suelo para cambiármelo por uno nuevo, pero no veo nada ¿Será que alguien entró y limpió la habitación mientras yo dormía?

Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, también es probable que ese maldito rubio los haya recogido.

Cojo un taxi dirigiéndome a la empresa, la noche ha sido idílica pero el día apunta a ser una completa mierda.

Entro a mi despacho ignorando los gritos alocados de Karin, me pongo un saco que tengo de reserva junto a una camisa y corbata roja, el pantalón negro está un poco ajado pero tendrá que quedar así. Sé por comentarios de mi hermano que uno de los socios es especialmente difícil, nada le satisface, tampoco nada le entusiasma, pero el muy desgraciado está forrado en dinero igual que los otros 2, así que tenemos que lamerle el culo para conseguir su cuenta.

Uchiha Bussines, Inc., es el grupo financiero para empresas de alta gama y, una de las ramas principales que tenemos en el mercadeo es dar a conocer al público general y específico los productos de nuestros clientes, pero también tenemos la división de "International Bussines" que es principalmente la que Suigetsu y yo manejamos, mi hermano es el representante de la primera, él consigue clientes potenciales y luego nosotros les presentamos las diversas opciones de terrenos en donde puedan comprar, además de presentarles diseños para la construcción, y así en combinación con ambas empresas les armamos paquetes completos a los inversionistas, desde el financiamiento hasta el modelo de construcción para llegar a la comercialización del producto que desean lanzar.

El consorcio Ino-Shika-Chou es dirigido principalmente por el grupo Uzumaki, unos genios de los negocios que tienen hoteles, financieras y Malls alrededor del mundo, pero su rama principal se define en los hoteles y centros de entretenimiento. Y eso es justo con lo que Itachi, mi hermano, junto con Suigetsu, desean proponerle al consorcio, expandir uno de sus hoteles como una pequeña ciudadela al estilo romano, claro, al parecer mi hermano ha escuchado que el dueño del grupo Uzamaki es lo que desea hacer, así que solo sería como un replanteamiento de su propia idea y proponerle que no hay mejor empresa que la nuestra para llevar acabo ese titánico proyecto.

—Buen día señores —saludo de manera natural entrando con aires de gran señor a la oficina que tenemos designada para todas las juntas—. Perdonen la tardanza.

—No te preocupes Sasuke —interviene mi socio y amigo Suigetsu, un chico de mi edad de cabello plateado que es bastante bueno para convencer a quien sea de lo que sea.

—Lo importante es que te has podido unir con nosotros, hermanito ¿Café? —me saluda mi hermano mayor reprobando con su mirada mi aspecto, estoy seguro que debo de tener el clásico "recién follado" escrito en todo mi rostro.

No le digo nada, solo asiento, tampoco es bueno que los clientes nos vean discutir como niños peleando por un dulce.

— Shikamaru éste es mi hermano menor, Sasuke, junto a su socio Suigetsu son los encargados de la división que les están presentando el proyecto de construcción —me presenta mi hermano y les doy la mano a las dos personas que están sentadas en un extremo de la mesa de Junta, el pelinegro de cabello corto y puntiagudo que lo lleva en una coleta alta me observa disimuladamente, examinándome mientras que la rubia de ojos azules con un traje sumamente apretado me devora con los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, espero podamos trabajar bien juntos Sasuke —el tipo de cabello negro parece alguien sumamente sensato, aunque su cabello me recuerda a un puercoespín. Le doy la mano apretándolo fuertemente para que sepa con quien está tratando.

—Eso espero Shikamaru —de pronto la rubia se para casi apartando con su cuerpo al pelinegro.

—Un gusto Sasuke —me saluda entornando sus pestañas, es bonita no puedo negarlo, pero claramente no es mi tipo—. Yo soy Ino Uzumaki, soy la encargada de la división de mercadotécnica y desarrollo de nuevos productos —el vestido corto morado con detalles en blanco le ciñe muy bien su escultural figura, tal pareciera que es una modelo, su cabello rubio está atado en una coleta alta y un mechón le cae por el rostro tapando su ojo derecho.

—Eres la encargada de los SPA y los salones de belleza de todos los hoteles Ino, no quieras llamar la atención —un rubio entra llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

La rubia se sonroja arrugando la boca molesta por el comentario, el pelinegro niega con la cabeza de un lado a otro sin moverse de su asiento, Suigetsu no hace ningún gesto mientras que yo voy sintiendo como el calor entra en todo mi cuerpo, el rubio se parece al tipo con quien he estado follando desde ayer en la noche, aunque éste se mira más joven, juguetón y no tan mandón como lo recuerdo.

Para mi mayor sorpresa mi hermano lo saluda con una amplia sonrisa.

—No esperé que pudieras unirte con nosotros.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestar a mi hermanita? —el sarcasmo y su amplia sonrisa enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos no se hacen esperar.

—Suigetsu, Sasuke, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el presidente del Grupo Uzumaki y el socio mayorista del consorcio Ino-Shika-Cho; Naruto, ellos son Sasuke y su socio Suigetsu, los encargados de International Bussines.

—Cada vez que me presentan como "Presidente" siento que estás hablando de mi padre —corrige riéndose dándole la mano a Suigestu—, aunque a decir verdad el viejo solo es el presidente de la financiera, en ocasiones siento como si la Financiera fuese el hijo del grupo Uzumaki, cuando en realidad es al revés —según por lo que Itachi da a entender, el rubio es alguien sumamente importante y con muchas responsabilidad al igual que mi hermano.

Itachi es quien tiene el manejo de las cuerdas de todo lo que a las empresas Uchiha se refiere, pero nuestro padre sigue siendo el presidente y al parecer no está dispuesto a soltar nada todavía. Pareciera que el rubio está (inclusive) en una posición mayor que mi hermano.

—Sasuke es mi hermano menor de quien te he hablado en algunas ocasiones, Naruto —mierda, el rubio me tiende la mano y dudo en aceptársela o no.

Me estudia de arriba abajo, me examina, parezco una estúpida niña temblando ¿Será él? Aunque el día de ayer el chico con quien estuve iba de jeans rotos y camisa naranja, y la oscuridad del bar y de la habitación no me dejó apreciar muy bien su semblante, pero el tipo que está frente a mí es elegante, con su cabello ordenado y brillante, de saco y corbata, y con unos lentes delgados que lo hacen más deseable, pero hay algo que corrobora mis temores.

—Un gusto Naruto —lo saludo y finalmente le entrego la mano, una choque eléctrico nos hace retroceder un poco ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Es él.

Se levanta los lentes y retrocede señalándome. No dice nada, quizás él tampoco me ha reconocido.

—¡Eres tú! —grita descontrolado llamando la atención de todos, aprieto tanto mis puños que las manos me duelen, estoy a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza ¿Qué este idiota no conoce el decoro?

—¿Lo conoces? —Itachi me vuelve a ver ¡Diablos! Si sabe que me he acostado con un cliente me colgará de los huevos.

—¡Claro que sí! Ayer estuvimos juntos — _¡Maldito estúpido bocón!_ —. Aunque ninguno de los dos le pidió el nombre al otro —asegura sonrojado sonriendo y bajando la cabeza rascándosela, se ve increíblemente adorabla _¡Vamos Sasuke, despierta!_ —. Perdona Sasuke, debí de haberme presentado el día de ayer.

—¡Ag! —la rubia grita despavorida asumo que está frustrada descubriendo mi inclinación, aunque no sé si sabe que su hermano es gay, toda mi puta cabeza da vueltas—. No me digas que eres amigo de mi hermano.

—¿Amigos? —piensa el rubio mirándome, de pronto puedo verle la sonrisa socarrona que de hecho me cautivó en el bar y comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, maldita sea, si no me controlo tendré a todos viendo como tiendo una carpa.

 _Piensa Sasuke, piensa, Itachi desnudo, Itachi cagando, Itachi vomitando, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi._

—No lo creo, aunque sí me gustaría serlo —su sonrisa se cuela en mi pensamiento y mi corazón se detiene por un segundo—, pero solo nos tomamos un par de copas e intercambiamos ideas ¿No es así, Sasuke? —su voz es tan endemoniadamente seductora que si me lo pidiera me pondría de rodillas y le succionaría hasta el alma. Toso aclarando mi voz antes de responder.

—Claro, claro, como tú digas Naruto, pero primero me gustaría que pudiéramos ver el proyecto —mi voz sale serena, tranquila, impasible, sentándome frente al pelinegro al extremo de la mesa, no se ha movido una pulgada desde que la rubia se presentó. Cruzo mis piernas disimulando la erección que está a punto de crecer.

—¡Oh sí! El proyecto, de eso precisamente quería hablar —el maldito toma una silla para halarla y sentarse a mi lado pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros, maldita sea, su contacto me hace estremecer, recuerdo su respiración cortada, su erección en mis manos, mi polla adentro de él—. Shikamaru es nuestro analista en finanzas, él tiene toda nuestra confianza, así que él es quien habla en mi representación en todo lo que concierna a ese tema —el pelinegro se aclara la voz y veo un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

—Hemos estudiado el proyecto y creemos que todavía el consorcio no está listo para asumir el riesgo que implicaría el proyecto.

—Pero, el riesgo es solo del 2% —asegura Suigetsu yéndose a la computadora y mostrando en el proyector una de las gráficas que hemos estudiado cuidadosamente, las cuales asumo ha presentado antes de mi tardía aparición.

—¿Sabes el mayor riesgo que he tomado en mi vida? —pregunta el rubio de manera retórica interponiéndose entre la luz del proyector y la pantalla, todos volvemos a verlo a la expectativa. Dibuja un cero con dos de sus dedos y sonríe de manera triunfal—. Nunca me lanzo a nada que no estoy seguro se pueda dar ¿Cierto Sasuke? —susurra en mi oído.

 _Maldito cabrón engreído._

—Itachi —saluda a mi hermano acercándose a la puerta—. Ya lo sabes, la tarea es fácil, solo hay que ponerle un poco más de empeño.

—Claro, lo trabajaremos mejor, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros —le asegura mi hermano.

—Por cierto Itachi, aquí está mi tarjeta —asegura entregándosela a mi hermano—, llámame ¿Sí? Me gustaría ver a Deidera y a los demás; y pueda que tal vez nos pongamos de acuerdo en lo que el Grupo desea a corto plazo.

Shikamaru e Ino se levantan siguiéndolo y proceden a despedirse de nosotros. Que se abra el suelo y me trague, pero solo después de venderle mi alma al diablo, porque estoy dispuesto a romperle el culo a ese rubio bastardo, y no en el sentido sexual, esta humillación en algún momento tendrá que pagármela.


	3. ¿Solo eso sabes hacer? ¿Dar órdenes?

No he obtenido los RW que esperaba pero los dos que tengo valen ¡Por 10 cada uno! Así que gracias **RIN SN** , voy tratando de publicar lo más rápido que puedo, pero no te preocupes que avanzaremos y súper gracias a **addictedtosomething** , la verdad siempre me da miedo proyectar al rubio tan confiado, pero sobretodo un Sasuke tan enojado porque nadie le ha hablado así nunca en toda su vida, y sip, fue pura tensión sexual, pero espera, que falta la mejor parte.

Así que gracias también a las que les dan como favorito y/o seguir a la historia, aunque no me dejen un RW. Y sin más continuemos.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3.  
**_ _ **¿Solo eso sabes hacer? ¿Dar órdenes?**_

—¿Conoces a ese engreído hijo de puta? —reclamo en voz alta al momento en que todos salen de la sala de juntas y nos quedamos solo los 3.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas es un genio nato para los negocios, aunque para los estudios siempre fue un estúpido con suerte, inclusive algunos lo han comparado con el Rey Midas, lo que toca se vuelve un éxito rotundo, y para lo académico, estrategias y finanzas tiene a Shikamaru que es un genio, pero demasiado introvertido para los negocios, por lo que hacen una dupla perfecta.

—¿Son pareja? — _mierda_ , _¿De dónde ha salido eso?_

—¿Te interesa? —Itachi se acerca a mí de manera amenazante arrinconándome contra la mesa—. ¿Debo recordarte que debes mantener tu polla alejada de los clientes, hermanito?

—¡Claro que no es necesario que se lo recuerdes! —responde Suigetsu chillante y divertido dándole de palmadas en la espalda a Itachi que se separa de mí—. Recuerda que Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo.

Itachi nos mira dubitativo indagando por medio de mis ojos si lo que Suigetsu está diciendo es verdad o no, él siempre tuvo un sexto sentido con todo lo que a mí se refería y estoy seguro que este día no será una excepción. Detesto ser un jodido libro abierto para mi hermano.

—Solo indagaba para saber cómo tenemos que abordarlos, o a quien necesitamos hacerlo, nunca nos dijiste que lo conocías.

—No era necesario hacerlo.

—El idiota ni siquiera ha mirado bien el proyecto ¿Cómo puede decir que no? Claro que por ser algo tan grande debe conllevar un grado de riesgo, pero éste es bastante bajo, está casi garantizado.

—A él no le gusta escuchar el "casi", lo escuchaste ¿No? Siempre va por lo seguro.

—¡Eso es imposible! Solo es un idiota engreído, cada negocio, cada inversión es un riesgo, en unas adoptamos estándares más altos dependiendo del tipo de producto y negocio, pero siempre hay un riesgo —Itachi se sienta en una de las sillas desabrochando su saco y acomodando su corbata.

—¿Sabes cómo comenzó el imperio del Grupo Uzumaki? —niego—. Minato Uzumaki es uno de los diplomáticos más honestos y jóvenes del parlamento, nos ha representado en diferentes ocasiones y de hecho ha sido un muy buen negociador entre países extranjeros y Japón, empezó a hacer su fortuna cuando se hizo socio del padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara, entre ambos fundaron hace más de 30 años una de las financieras más estables del continente, inclusive nosotros no hemos logrado desbancarlos de su primer puesto.

—Y luego se expandió a la industria hotelera y los malls —aclaro porque no me interesa la conversación, quiero llegar al punto.

—No —responde cortante—. Su idea siempre ha sido quedarse en el área financiera, sin embargo cuando Naruto tenía alrededor de 9 años un intercambio estudiantil no programado tuvo al instituto privado en donde él estudiaba cagándose de los nervios, ya que eso afectaría inclusive relaciones internacionales ¿Sabes lo que hizo él? —vuelvo a negar fastidiado, deseo que el relato termine lo más pronto posible—. Con sus ahorros a esa edad más un patrimonio que su madre tenía a disposición inmediata, convirtieron su propia casa en un pequeño hostal para los 8 estudiantes de preparatoria bajo sugerencia y supervisión del mismo Naruto, su madre solo prestó su nombre por ser un menor de edad.

—¿No es ridículo eso? Un niño de su edad no podría hacer eso.

—Es lo que todos pensaron, creyeron que la idea había salido de Kushina, la madre de él, pero al final y ante la presión de Minato ella misma lo confesó. Lo invertido por Naruto en su propia casa superó más del 15%, claro fue poco tomando en cuenta la cantidad invertida, pero lo que todos alabaron fue la idea y el manejo de ella.

—Había escuchado algo sobre eso —agrega Suigetsu sorprendido.

—Cuando él cumplió los 15, bajo la supervisión de sus padres por efectos legales y asesoramiento financiero de Shikamaru y su padre Shikaku, colocó su primer hostal que rápidamente se convirtió en hotel. Con la ayuda de Chouji Akimichi, otro de sus mejores amigos, quien resultó un genio en el área culinaria, consiguieron las 5 estrellas al año, él se convirtió en un chef reconocido, de hecho no pudo estar el día de hoy en la reunión ya que está en una gira por los hoteles que tienen en Londres.

Restriego dos de mis dedos en la cien intentando evitar que ésta se arrugue irremediablemente.

—¿No pudiste decir eso antes?

—Creo que eso era parte de su investigación del cliente —aclara al momento de levantarse y retirarse, pero antes se regresa entregándome la tarjeta del rubio—. No se te olvide hablarle, y recuerda Sasuke, que tus sentimientos no interfieran en esto.

Arrugo la tarjeta frustrado, si él no hubiera aparecido tal vez esto no estuviera ocurriendo, quizás hubiera podido convencer a Nara de lo contrario, pero el idiota ese no dio oportunidad de decir nada.

—Sasuke, ¿Lo conocías?

—Ayer salí por unas copas... Y nos encontramos en un bar, nos pusimos a hablar y... ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién demonios era! —Suigetsu se sienta en una de las sillas tirando su cabeza para atrás.

—Estamos jodidos. Itachi dejó bien claro que después de lo de Orochimaru, no quería que nadie se relacionara en ese sentido con los clientes, si nos quita esta cuenta...

—¡Lo sé! No tienes que repetírmelo.

—¿Cómo fue que tú te fuiste a la cama con alguien de quien ni siquiera conocías el nombre? No es propio de ti, me costó más de un año convencerte.

—Mejor nos ponemos a trabajar.

No salimos en todo el día, inclusive masticamos un mal llamado sándwich que Karin nos entrega a cada uno. Hemos mejorado la propuesta, encontramos una mejor ubicación e inclusive hemos hecho la estimación de la construcción, diseño y el periodo de cuánto tardará en funcionar, todo en un tiempo récord antes de las 4 pm cuando Itachi llega; pero el riesgo continúa, de 2% lo redujimos a 1.35%, es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer.

—¿Hablaste con él? —me presiona mi hermano.

—He estado trabajando hasta el gorro en su maldita propuesta mejorándola, no he tenido tiempo de intercambiar mensajitos para decir si podemos ir a beber y discutir sobre ello.

—¿Sabes cuánto aportaría este proyecto al área de "International Bussines"? Si no logran el proyecto, ustedes dos regresarán bajo mi tutela y pondré a alguien más profesional para ésta área, pero a partir de ese momento Sasuke te lo puedo asegurar, no será agradable esta vez.

—¡¿Puedes olvidar de un puta vez lo de Orochimaru?! —le grito de manera desquiciada—. Siempre vuelves con lo mismo una y otra vez ¡Sí! La cagué y en grande, me disculpé como nunca lo hice y desde entonces he intentado recuperar todo el dinero que Uchiha Bussines, Inc., perdió.

—Lo sé, solo es mi trabajo recordártelo —asegura mientras su dedo índice impacta contra mi frente en medio de las cejas—. Naruto te verá en el restaurante del hotel Maki-Nao a las 6 pm, no llegues tarde.

Mi estómago se contrae una vez más, reunirme con ese bastardo no me trae buena espina, pero termino asintiendo como muñequito de auto ante la orden de mi hermano.

Si alguien de la realeza, Idol, diplomático, un presidente o cualquier otro tipo de multimillonario deseara pasar una temporada en Tokio, el hotel Maki-Nao es la mejor opción con los estándares más alto de todo el país; es el mejor hotel de todo el continente, una taza de café cuesta $50, mientras que una de champagne $200, claro si la botella vale $1,200 eso no es nada.

Me despido de Suigetsu que me desea la mejor de las suertes dejando sobre mis hombros todo el peso de nuestro futuro y decisiones.

Ingreso al restaurante después que el chofer de la compañía me ha dejado frente al majestuoso hotel de 45 pisos. Una mujer que parece modelo, casi tan alta como yo que rozo los 1.80 mts, de cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa estilizada se acerca a mí.

—¿Sr. Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí.

—Sígame Sr. Uchiha, el Sr. Uzumaki lo está esperando.

Diablos, parezco una nueva adquisición que la guían hasta su nuevo amo. En esta ocasión Suigetsu y yo hemos hecho mejor la tarea e investigado al bastardo de Naruto de pies a cabeza, el imbécil tiene más dinero que Dios mismo y lo que Itachi nos ha dicho ni siquiera se acerca a la realidad, no es que los negocios que toque se vuelven un éxito (como si fuese alguna retorcida versión de Midas) quizás podría decir que tiene el olfato adecuado, cualquier negocio en el que ha aceptado invertir se convierte en un perfecto éxito y su padre al parecer no tiene nada que ver con el consorcio Uzumaki.

Su debilidad radica en hacer números, pero para eso tiene a Shikamaru que inclusive puede manejar cifras de 6 números en su cabeza, pero según lo que tengo entendido él está comprometido con una mujer llamada Temari Saboku, lo que descartaría la posibilidad que ellos dos fuesen amantes.

 _¿Y por qué diablos me importa eso?_

—¿Quiere champagne, vino u algún otro licor Sr. Uchiha? —la mujer me abre la puerta de un apartado en el restaurante invitándome a pasar.

—Nada, gracias — _no he venido a una visita cordial, estoy por cerrar un negocio y quiero tener la mente clara_ , pienso fastidiado y molesto aunque no se lo digo. Ella me sonríe enrollando sus pestañas intentando coquetearme, eso me fastidia ¿Por qué una mujer cuando ve a alguien guapo, no puede evitar coquetear? Deberían de tener algo de recato.

—El Sr. Uzumaki estará dentro de 30 segundos aquí. Que disfrute la velada Sr. Uchiha.

¿Disfrutar? Claro, disfrutaré cuando el imbécil de Naruto acepte que su juicio ha estado por debajo y que nuestra propuesta es tan buena que sería una estupidez dejarla ir ¡2% de riesgo! ¡Puf! Le haré tragar esas malditas palabras.

Al momento en que él entra al amplio salón en donde solo hay una mesa con dos sillas, el aire se carga de energía, nuestras miradas se encuentran y casi ignoro por completo al mesero que viene detrás de él con un carrito lleno de diferentes botellas de licor. Lleva un simple conjunto casual de pantalón y camisa blanca manga larga con un pullover negro que lo hace lucir exquisito, Naruto nunca ha sido el tipo de chico que me atraiga y mucho menos a simple vista, pero hay algo en él que me hace perderme en su mirada y en su personalidad absurda.

—Hola Sasuke —me saluda de manera casual—, me gusta que seas bastante puntual.

—Itachi me dijo que te gustaba la puntualidad —mierda, ni siquiera puedo reconocerme, estoy seguro que si tuviera otro yo se estuviera riendo a carcajadas de mí o pateándome el culo para regresar a quien soy realmente.

—¿Crystal blanco o whisky? —me indica señalando el carrito de bebidas—. Puedes escoger entre Yamazaki, Blue Label o Talisker, personalmente prefiero el Yamazaki, mantengo mi propia regla de apoyar lo nuestro, aunque si prefieres cualquier otro licor o bebida preparada te la pueden hacer en este instante.

—No he venido a tomar, y espero no me confundas, pero ésta no es una visita personal, sino de negocios —aseguro con voz fuerte tomando mi tableta para apoyarla en la mesa y encenderla, lo único que deseo es mostrarle el proyecto modificado y largarme de aquí.

—Yamazaki entonces —dice ignorándome. El mesero sirve dos copas y luego se retira dejándonos solos en el reservado. Naruto me pone el vaso frente a mí, pero ahora soy yo quien lo ignoro—. ¿Sabías que el Yamazaki 18 es un whisky elaborado con ingredientes naturales?

—No —respondo de manera intuitiva, aunque lo que sí sé es que una botella puede rondar los $200, y cada vaso en un hotel de esta categoría puede costar $50, $5 menos que la copa del Crystal más barato. Toma un trago y se deleita con él para luego mover el contenido en un pequeño remolino.

—Al momento en que hace contacto con tu garganta puedes sentir su cuerpo fresco, pero una vez ha pasado es un acabado seco, una perfecta combinación y un trago exquisito, es como si estuvieras deleitándote de nuestra cultura con tus pupilas gustativas.

—Así dicen —miro el vaso tentado a agarrarlo, pero no puedo perder de vista mi punto—. Hemos modificado la propuesta, enfocándonos un poco más en la estrategia más no en el esquema financiero, tal vez la primera vez no pudimos captar del todo la idea, pero luego de hablar con Shikamaru y explicarnos el concepto de cada uno de los malls que tienen alrededor del mundo encontramos...

—A Shikamaru no le parecía correcto no ofrecer los licores tradicionales, pero cuando una habitación de este hotel, por muy sencilla que sea te cuesta $750 + impuestos, me parece que si puedes pagar eso en cualquier hotel de la cadena Maki-Nao, no te pones a revisar el lado derecho de los menús, te enfocas en la calidad —rasco la parte baja de mi cabello, me empieza a dar un tipo de comezón que nunca en mi vida antes había sentido.

—Es correcto —digo solo por decirlo intentando continuar mi presentación—. Al principio nos enfocamos también solo en un status social justo al que la cadena de hoteles Maki-Nao está dirigido, pero luego lo analizamos mejor y llegamos a la conclusión que si el proyecto quiere funcionar deben de haber zonas estratificadas para...

—¿Sabías que hay ocasiones en que los funcionarios, personajes famosos o de la realeza piden hasta 2 botellas de Crystal y no del blanco, sino que del Crystal Cuvée Orfèvre Jeroboam que cuesta casi $21,000? Claro, ellos eligen siempre la suite real, imagino que sabrás cuánto cuesta cada noche.

—Sí, $45,000 + impuestos; y allí radicaba nuestro error con el primer plan, si bien es cierto alguien de dicho status ni siquiera pensaría si podría costearse un paseo por el nuevo complejo, para alguien de clase media sería impensable, pero... —muevo la pantalla que él imbécil ni siquiera ve para que pueda ver las nuevas gráficas, pero me interrumpe nuevamente.

—Bebe —me ordena colocándome el vaso frente a mí.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tengo que obedecer a cada mierda que dice? Aprieto con fuerza mis puños por la frustración de seguir cada orden del rubio, pero al momento en que su rostro se vuelve serio y solo me brinda una pequeña sonrisa que pareciera no más que una mueca, pierdo mi fuerza de voluntad.

Me tomo la bebida de un solo trago, por suerte siendo whisky no es demasiado, pero como él dice, la frescura desaparece al momento en que termina de pasar por mi garganta. Aclaro un poco casi atragantándome y antes que pueda darme cuenta él me agarra la boca dándome un fulminante beso.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —intento mantenerme relajado y que la pregunta salga como si no me importara al momento en que me limpio los labios con mi dedo índice, aunque la verdad es que todavía me arden por la fuerza del beso. Y en estos momentos no solo el labio es lo único que palpita.

El maldito sonríe sin decir una palabra alejándose de mí cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Me da un par de segundos para recobrar la cordura, la primera vez pude excusarme que no lo conocía y que solamente fui un estúpido calenturiento imprudente, pero si vuelve a suceder no solo Itachi me colgará de los huevos del edificio más alto de Tokio, sino que Suigetsu hará fila para hacerlo también.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —me susurra en el oído al momento en que se abalanza sobre mí por la espalda mordiendo mi lóbulo derecho, la piel se me eriza y no puedo negar la corriente que llega justo a mi entrepierna.

—Tenemos que ver la nueva propuesta —aseguro con voz firme intentando sonar lo más profesional que puedo en esta situación, aunque no sé si el resultado es el deseado.

—No quiero repetírtelo Sasuke, te lo dije antes, siempre voy por lo seguro.

Se da la media vuelta y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí para besarme, sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello agarrándome con fuerza y sus caderas se mueven bajo un compás sensual endureciéndome más. Mis manos se mueven solas abrazándolo por la cintura para pegarlo más a mi cuerpo, nuestras lenguas chocan y de su boca empiezan a salir pequeños gemidos que me vuelven loco.

Se levanta dejándome con ganas de más, podría romperle la ropa y follármelo encima de la pequeña mesa, succionar cada parte de su piel mientras lo veo disfrutar y finalmente puedo entender por qué nunca puedo protestar diciéndole que él no es mi dueño, él es un pequeño sol que con su gravedad me atrae a su órbita para girar en su torno.

Veo mi Tableta y me recuerdo que tenemos que continuar discutiendo algo sobre el proyecto, sé que no debería alejarme de este lugar para no perder por completo mi concentración, pero me es imposible lograrlo, así que solo intento tomarla para dirigirme a donde él quiera llevarme.

—Déjala, mi asistente vendrá a recoger todo y lo llevará a mi oficina.

Allí está una vez más, órdenes, órdenes y más órdenes, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme excitado por ello. Al levantarme me acomodo mi erección adentro del pantalón intentando controlarme.

Camino detrás de él mientras va saludando a todos los empleados que encuentra en el trayecto, preguntándoles inclusive cosas personales como: ¿Qué tal siguió tu hija?; Felicidades por tu compromiso; Gracias por haberte quedado en el turno de anoche; Estás haciendo bien tu trabajo May; todos le sonríen saludándolo a su paso.

—No creas que siempre fue así, siempre pensaron que yo no tenía madera para ser jefe porque decían que mi destino era solo disfrutar de lo que mi padre hacía en la Financiera, pero les he demostrado a todos que nadie tiene un destino escrito, cada uno se hace el que mejor le plazca en base a esfuerzo.

Al momento en que se voltea para decirme eso, lo veo un poco genial y sonrío de lado de manera automática asintiendo, pero al instante reacciono golpeándome mentalmente para mantener mi seriedad.

Salimos del hotel encontrándonos con una limusina. Un enorme hombre de piel oscura y lentes negros nos abre la puerta para entrar.

—Me dijeron que el chofer de tu compañía te había dejado en la entrada, así que puedes llamar para decirles que como cortesía yo te llevaré a tu apartamento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Naruto le sonríe al musculoso tipo y se acerca de manera peligrosa a mí.

—A donde los sueños no tienen restricción.

El aire de la limusina da la impresión como si estuviéramos en un auto recién sacado de agencia, los asientos de cuero negro y la alfombra blanca se ven perfectos, el brillo de todos los acabados de caoba es impresionante. Se acerca al moreno gigante que nos abrió la puerta y que ahora está detrás del volante y le dice algo en voz baja que no logro escuchar, luego sube el compartimiento para que no podamos ser interrumpidos.

Saca unos pantalones de cuero y los pone a la par mía, abre el bar y saca una botella de Yamazaki 18 igual que la que tomábamos en el salón VIP y lo saborea luego de verte el líquido en dos vasos.

—Quiero que vistas utilizando solo eso —mi corazón late como desquiciado ¿En qué mierdas me he metido esta vez?

* * *

¿Un Review?  
¡Vamos que son gratis! jajajaja  
Así que pueden pasar a dejarlo aquí (aunque sea anónimo) 

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	4. Seducción

He estado preparando estos capítulos desde hace mucho tiempo, y por diversos motivos no he podido subir nada, al principio pensé que solo uno después de tanto tiempo no sería justo, así que intenté seguir escribiendo, aunque fuesen dos, pero igual no me parecía correctos o buenos, y luego me dije que subiría 3 de un solo, pero me costó aterrizar con el tercero, así que este día me dije que lo haría, aunque no tuviese el final del tercero.

Aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero yo siempre me atraso bastante, siempre hay una época en donde mis ánimos y mi confianza se ven aplastados, y por mucho que escribo lo que hago no me convence, pero bueno. Este al final de cuentas, no es un fic por el que se mueran muchas, así que trataré de no presionarme tanto.

Gracias a: **Goten Trunks5** : justo eso era lo que quería, que vieran un Naruto dominente, pero uke, inclusive parece raro, pero es que me gusta como se ve él así. **Addictedtosomething** : me alegra que la historia con sus 3 cortos capítulos te haya gustado. _**Rin SN** :_ yo adoro a Naruto dominente, porque siempre siento que Sasuke se pierde, necesita alguien que lo guíe y lo saque de su personalidad. **Megalex** : para sacar tu duda, no es un BDSM como tal, es algo más "liviano", pero ciertamente está encaminado con una actitud dominante. Y bueno, lo de Suigetsu se verá después jejejeje.

 **sakura1402** : ohhh Orochimaru es parte del pasado que Sasuke no quiere recordar, pero que nunca podrá hacerlo, espero que en algún momento se pueda resolver la duda. **Karla X.M:** gracias! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo. **Haray** : en serio primera vez que lees? Que decepción y te tocó conmigo T_T y lo digo más que todo por todo lo que me tardo en subirlo, espero puedas continuar.

Bueno, la última **guest** me hizo recordar que de hecho sí tenía todos esos capítulos listos, pero al final no me gustaban y necesitaban "pulirse", pero aunque sea estos 3 les dejo. Si quieren saber más, escribirme o estar en contacto y ver que no me he muerto todavía, pueden irse a mi blog de kagomexsiempre (punto) wordpress (punto) com o sino más directo en el FB como Romance Erótico.

Así que finalmente el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se conocen en una noche fugaz, de la cual el primero pensaba que solo sería el revolcón de su vida, pero de una sola noche, no se imaginaba que Naruto se convertiría en su cliente de la empresa de su familia. Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de aquel cuerpo que tanto placer le había provocado, pero Sasuke se rehusaba a ello, pero en un momento de locura (o calentura) el pelinegro aceptaba a otra noche más.

¿Qué haría después de esa próxima noche? ¿Sería tan buena como se la imaginaba?

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4.  
**_ _ **Seducción.**_

Me es imposible permanecer quieto, porque negar la química sexual que existe entre nosotros dos es como negar que el sol tiene que salir día con día y de eso me doy cuenta nuevamente al momento en que entro al salón VIP del hotel.

Me muevo de un lado a otro en la habitación haciéndole creer a Sasuke que solo saboreo el whisky que uno de los meseros me ha servido, pero la verdad es que necesito esconder el creciente bulto que mi pantalón blanco intenta esconder casi sin éxito.

Siento como el whisky me quema la garganta incrementando mi calor corporal volviendo loca mi testosterona, pero sobre todo mi cerebro, la idea de bajarle los pantalones y chuparlo se vuelve más fuerte a cada momento, pero es obvio que con él debo de tener otro tipo de seducción, Sasuke no es como mis amantes anteriores.

Hablo del Whisky, de las personas que se hospedan en el hotel, inclusive hasta de los problemas que tuve con Shikamaru por no tener una simple botella de Vodka de $20, pero el pelinegro no hace nada, da la impresión que quiere ignorarme a como dé lugar solo hablando de trabajo, ¿no lo sabe? La cuenta es de ellos, Itachi siempre ha hecho un magnífico trabajo, no tengo que dudar de ellos, lo único que tenemos que hacer es afinar ciertos detalles.

—Bebe —le ordeno colocándole el vaso frente a él.

Mi entrepierna se siente más asfixiada al momento en que me obedece ¡Dios! Es un sumiso nato, aunque gruñe en señal de protesta como lo pudiera hacer cualquier principiante, pero puedo adiestrarlo, enseñarle que con una mirada él debe de bajarse los pantalones y permitirme chuparlo hasta que no pueda más, instruirlo para que siempre lleve una erección constante para que así me pueda ser fácil penetrarme cuando se lo ordene.

 _¡Mierda!_ Tengo que controlarme, pero esto es como si fuese el mismísimo infierno, al momento de ver como Sasuke pasa con dificultad el licor por su garganta, lo agarro con fuerza de la cabeza dándole vuelta para poderlo besar. Sus labios son suaves y su lengua fuerte.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunta de manera serena pasándose un dedo sobre sus labios para limpiarse mi saliva.

A penas puedo contener mi excitación y aunque estoy seguro que no es posible, sus palabras se escuchan con un poco de excitación, intento ver de reojo su entrepierna y ésta me lo confirma, está duro, casi igual que yo.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —le susurro abrazándolo por la espalda y mordiéndole el lóbulo. Su entrepierna vuelve a hablar por él al moverse bajo su pantalón con mi contacto.

—Tenemos que ver la nueva propuesta.

Es obvio que Sasuke se frena a demostrar lo que siente, es más que obvio, pero se lo dije antes: «siempre voy por lo seguro» y no solo en los negocios sino también con mi vida personal aunque he tenido más fracasos en ésta última, pero sé que existe una química que es difícil poder ignorar, inclusive si yo pusiera mi máximo esfuerzo en dejarlo así, lo más probable es que sea el mismo Sasuke quien me busque, pero estoy demasiado excitado como para esperar hasta que el pelinegro se dé cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin decir mucho, acata una vez más mi orden. Deja su tableta en la mesa del reservado, luego Konohamaru, mi asistente, lo recogerá todo y de ser necesario me lo enviará a la habitación del hotel en donde nos quedaremos esta noche, que de hecho es a donde duermo la mayor parte de mi tiempo, se podría decir que es como mi apartamento, aunque realmente tengo tres en diferentes lugares de la ciudad.

Saludo a todos los empleados que encontramos dirigiéndonos a la salida, eso es lo que les agrada a todos, que recuerde sus nombres, sus problemas, de hecho uno de mis empleados y amigo es el encargado de las relaciones públicas (o bien dicho de chismes) de todos los hoteles que poseo, si una persona sabe a dónde me encuentro en cada preciso instante del día ese es Shino Aburame, un chico de bajo perfil que pasa casi siempre desapercibido, pero que a través de correos, mensajes o llamadas me mantiene informado de todos los empleados, es el hombre más discreto que he conocido en toda mi vida y uno de los pocos en quien confío plenamente.

Y por un auto reflejo al sentir como Sasuke se pregunta en silencio caminando detrás de mí, cómo puedo recordar tantos nombres o situaciones, simplemente respondo.

—No creas que siempre fue así, siempre pensaron que yo no tenía madera para ser jefe porque decían que mi destino era solo disfrutar de lo que mi padre hacía en la financiera, pero les he demostrado a todos que nadie tiene un destino escrito, cada uno se hace el que mejor le plazca en base a esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaba a visitar a mi padre en la financiera siendo apenas un niño y me ponía a jugar con mis carros y aviones, escuchaba que siempre decían: «¿Y _ese será nuestro futuro jefe?_ ; _Claro, no sabe nada, pero por ser el hijo del dueño le tendremos que lamer el culo;_ _Dicen que reprobó otra materia;_ _es increíble que el Sr. Minato sea tan inteligente y su hijo un burro»_ , pero nunca dije nada, preferí que todos cerraran la boca y agacharan la cabeza cuando me convertí en alguien grande, como lo soy ahora.

Bee Egawa nos espera con la limusina lista. Bee es mi fiel guardaespaldas y chofer, de 48 años, 1.96 mts, piel oscura y músculos que a la vista de cualquiera pareciera un luchador profesional; es un hombre que quiero inclusive más que a mis propios padres, de hecho, Bee tiene una cicatriz en su muslo izquierdo ocasionado por un ex amante cuando intentó matarme al momento de terminar de él. En ocasiones le digo de cariño «Tío», pero estoy seguro que para Bee, soy como el hijo que nunca pudo (o no quiso) tener.

Es el típico hombre que, con solo verlo, se le pueden doblar las piernas a cualquiera del miedo.

—Me dijeron que el chofer de tu compañía te había dejado en la entrada, así que puedes llamar para decirles que como cortesía yo te llevaré a tu apartamento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —el nerviosismo en sus palabras es más que obvio, me gustaría asegurarle que nada malo podría pasarle, pero en el _Obsession_ , todo puede suceder.

—A donde los sueños no tienen restricción.

Nos subimos sin hablar nada más. Una vez adentro del auto, me acerco a Bee para confirmarle nuestro destino.

—Ya sabes a donde Bee —él asiente porque sabe exactamente cuáles son mis preferencias y a dónde es, que puedo ser yo mismo. Me retiro para subir el panel que nos divide, no es que tenga algún tipo desconfianza con Bee, pero Sasuke es bastante huraño y no creo que quiera testigos, además necesitamos privacidad para hacer lo que tengo en mente.

Saco unos pantalones de cuero y los pongo a la par de Sasuke, debe de estarse preguntando que qué mierdas pasa cuando los ve junto a él, que si le hago al sado-masoquismo o algo así, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera sus ojos salen de sus órbitas como lo esperaba; eso me desquicia un poco, trabajo por cada una de las reacciones de las personas que están a mi alrededor, de hecho, Bee fue la primera persona que nunca reaccionó ante ninguna de mis demandas o confesiones.

Sé que no tengo que tomar, ha sido suficiente con el vaso de whisky que ingerí minutos atrás, pero tengo que controlar la situación todo lo que pueda. Aun luchando contra mi propia conciencia tomo la botella de Yamazaki 18 que guardo en el mini bar y sirvo dos vasos, no sin antes olerlo antes de pasarle el otro a Sasuke, podría decir que es mi bebida favorita.

—Quiero que vistas utilizando solo eso.

Estoy seguro que el pelinegro desea hacerme millones de preguntas, aunque no sé exactamente cuál es la primera: ¿Estás loco? O ¿Crees que yo podría hacer algo así?

—No soy un secuestrador, ni tampoco un traficante de personas, solo quiero que esta noche te desinhibas.

—¿Y utilizar un pantalón de cuero crees que lo hará? —pregunta con el sarcasmo reflejado en su rostro.

—No, el hecho que no serás tú, será lo que te deshinbirá.

Me acerco para besarlo en el cuello lamiendo cada parte de su piel con la punta de mi lengua mientras Sasuke gime incesante suplicando en silencio por más.

—Nunca te haría daño Sasuke, confía en mí —le digo en un susurro y sólo puede asentir. El estómago se me contrae ante su aceptación ¿Por qué es tan obediente? Ni siquiera Gaara lo fue siempre.

Me acerco otra vez para ayudarle a quitarse la camisa, luego los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón, en cada uno intento (poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello) de no rozarlo, pero el cuerpo tenso de Sasuke me da la impresión que ruega lo contrario. Al momento en que intenta colocarse el pantalón de cuero, me coloco a horcajadas sobre él rozando la creciente erección que intenta retener.

—Sin ropa interior.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te lo dije antes Sasuke, nunca te haría daño y lo único que quiero es que esta noche te entregues al placer.

—No puedo simplemente quedarme sin ropa interior, además no sé quién putas ha utilizado este pantalón antes que yo —está celoso, estoy seguro que quiere saber con cuántos he estado antes que él, qué he hecho con ellos, cuánto tiempo he durado con cada uno, pero no le voy a responder.

—¿Te gustó todo lo que hicimos ayer? —se sonroja moviéndose debajo de mí demostrándome lo duro que está, me roza las nalgas y estoy a punto de bajarme los pantalones para que me coja de una sola vez, es obvio que los dos estamos ansiosos por el cuerpo del otro, así que simplemente sonrío volviéndole a morder la oreja—. Sin nada.

Aseguro mientras me bajo de sus piernas tocando deliberadamente su duro miembro con una mano, él simplemente respira tomando todo el aire que puede, me da la impresión que no es tan dócil como lo proyecta conmigo, estoy esperando a que reclame, que pregunte más, pero no dice nada.

Levanta sus caderas tomando el elástico de su apretado bóxer blanco para bajárselo lentamente y yo intento controlar las alocadas palpitaciones de mi corazón. Al momento en que termina, su erección salta, me muerdo los labios frenando el movimiento de ponerme de rodillas sobre el suelo de la limusina y llevarme su tremenda verga a la boca, el cuerpo de Sasuke me indica que desea que lo coja violentamente con mi boca para luego tragarme su excitación porque es lo mismo que yo quiero, pero no hago nada, simplemente me acomodo de manera descarada mi paquete recostándome sobre el respaldo del asiento.

No sería quien soy, sino puedo controlarme.

Lo veo y me deleito con cada gruñido que sale de su apetecible boca, el pantalón de cuero le queda ajustado y lo más probable es que nunca en su vida se ha puesto alguno, aunque todavía no estoy seguro qué le frustra: que lo esté viendo o que no sea tan fácil descifrar lo que tengo en mente para él, pero pretendo presionarlo más en toda nuestra velada.

—Cierra los ojos —obedece y con el completo silencio del interior del auto escucho las agitadas respiraciones de ambos y el propio golpeteo de mi corazón.

El asiento se hunde al momento en que me acomodo a su lado, sé que ha sido una tarea descomunal el que se desvistiese frente a mí y luego ponerse el pantalón, Itachi siempre me comentó que su «hermanito» era desesperado y poco tolerante, no le gustaban las órdenes a pesar que no era rebelde, las obedecía, pero no era de su agrado. Bajo lentamente la bragueta de mi pantalón, despacio y con la precisión para que, entre el silencio envolvente, pueda escuchar cómo la voy bajando, llevo una mascada negra en mis manos y sin decirle nada se la voy colocando para tapar su visión.

—Pero... ¿Qué demo...?

—Shhhh —lo silencio al momento en que tomo su mano y la llevo hasta mi erección desnuda, mi miembro palpita y empiezo a respirar más agitado de lo normal, él me rodea tomándome con fuerza—. No puedes saber a dónde vamos Sasuke —le susurro mientras lo insto a que me masturbe, lo guío con mi mano y él me masajea mi dura verga, se muerde los labios y luego se pasa la lengua sobre ellos mojándolos—. Bee ha estado dando vueltas para perder tu sentido, luego entraremos a un estacionamiento para llegar al _club_ —explico suavemente metiéndole la lengua en la oreja, él se toca su propia verga que está siendo contenida por el pantalón, estoy seguro que debe de querer lo mismo, pero lo dejo estar.

Estoy a punto de explotar, si lo obligo a masturbarme más rápido me correré en su mano, ¿ese es el puto auto control que tengo? Suspiro a pesar que mis huevos duelen por estar reteniendo toda la necesidad de un orgasmo, pero no dejo de guiar la mano de Sasuke para que continúe con el despacio sube y baja.

—El _Club_ noes como una disco o un club normal, es completamente exclusivo, es un _sex club_ —le susurro y puedo ver como sus pezones se encojen—. Siendo tú mi invitado deberás ir sin camisa y descalzo, la falta de zapatos indica que no eres miembro, también llevarás un antifaz naranja con detalles en negro, eso significa que eres mío y que nadie puede acercársete sin mi autorización.

Sasuke se remueve en el asiento, si lo conociera pudiera asegurar que está aún más excitado que segundos atrás, pero también me queda la duda si son los nervios por lo desconocido que lo hace actuar así.

—¿Es un club de intercambios?

—No te prestaré a nadie a Sasuke, tu boca será mía y tus penetraciones solo entrarán en mí, nadie podrá tocarte a no ser que yo lo desee —veo como el pecho desnudo de Sasuke sube más rápidamente, sus pectorales son una delicia, deseo repasárselos lentamente con mi lengua—. ¿Eso te excita?

—No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho.

—Te gustará, yo te guiaré —muerde sus labios intentando retener de manera fallida el gemido que sale de su boca.

—Mujeres... —intenta decir al momento en que tomo uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo y estirándolo con mis dientes—. ¡Ah!

—Hay mujeres, hay hombres, no nos definimos por un estigma social, no somos gays, lesbianas, heteros o bi, somos personas que disfrutamos del sexo, ya sea con nuestra pareja, con nuestros amantes o con alguien de paso —le aclaro.

—Las mujeres... Las mujeres no me ponen Naruto —me explica con un poco de dificultad, la verdad es que tampoco me ponían, ver a una mujer desnuda y restregándoseme no era ninguna clase de excitación, muy al contrario me era difícil conseguir una erección de esa manera, pero cuando empecé a quitarme el estigma social que a todos nos dictaminan sobre el sexo dejé de pensar en una mujer con un hombre y solo empecé a disfrutar del momento, de las caricias, del todo, fue una combinación que nunca me esperé encontrar.

—¿Yo te pongo?

—¿Qué crees idiota? —responde ofendido cambiando la posición de su mano, toma la mía para llevarla a su erección demostrándome lo duro que está. Me causa gracia y no puedo evitar reírme con una sonora carcajada.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Quito mi mano y corto el contacto con Sasuke, me bajo del asiento arrodillándome frente a él sin que lo sepa, abro las piernas de mi nuevo amante y lo hago estirar los brazos por encima del respaldo para que no pueda tocarme. Lamo por encima del pantalón su dura erección dejando un reguero de besos por todo su pecho, succionando con cuidado y precisión cada uno de sus pezones, marcando con mi lengua la aureola y chupando con éxtasis su cuello, veo cómo aprieta sus puños.

De pronto me paro sin decirle nada, me alejo intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido y sentándome en el suelo de la limusina simplemente lo observo, con sus piernas abiertas, sus brazos estirados encima de su cabeza, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, complemente quieto, esperando; según Itachi no está en la naturaleza de Sasuke obedecer, en ocasiones lo podía hacer, pero con alguna excusa, se relame sus labios mojándoselos.

Estoy tentado a grabarnos para que luego él pueda observarnos, pero todavía no he llegado a ningún acuerdo y eso podría traerme problemas.

La limusina va deteniendo su marcha para empezar a subir el estacionamiento de caracol de 5 pisos, así que solo vamos sintiendo como da vueltas, pero no dice nada ¡Maldita sea! Su sumisión va a acabar conmigo y esto recién empieza. Le envío un mensaje a Sakura preguntándole si ya están en el _club_.

 _7.15 pm «¡Esto es una sensación! ¡Claro que ya estamos aquí esperándote! Es más, ni siquiera es la hora habitual, pero como siempre Ten Ten ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con el chisme»_

 _7.15 pm «Perfecto»_ Le respondo de inmediato.

Sakura y yo nos hemos reunido para almorzar y como siempre le he comentado de mi nueva aventura, estaba tan impaciente por conocerlo que era capaz de aparecerse con alguna excusa por las oficinas de Sasuke para conseguirlo, así que accedí a llevarlo al _Obsession,_ pero no podía esperar hasta las 10 cuando se empieza a llenar, así que decidimos que la mejor manera para que éste se llenara es que Ten Ten, una de los miembros, se enterara para que fuera divulgando la noticia que yo tengo un nuevo amante y como siempre, lo ha hecho a la perfección.

 _7.16 pm «¿Jugaremos?»_ Me llega un nuevo mensaje y estoy seguro que está increíblemente ansiosa por la pregunta.

 _7.16 pm «Tal vez en otra ocasión»_

Sakura ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el prescolar, fue la primera persona que me apoyó cuando acepté mi homosexualidad, la quiero demasiado, pero Sasuke todavía no está preparada para ella y Kakashi, su esposo. Sakura es una dómina, una Ama bastante estricta y su esposo es su sumiso de planta, pero cuando van al _Obsession_ siempre aceptan uno o dos sumisos adicionales para jugar y depende del ánimo de ella pueden ser mujeres u hombres.

—Mierda Naruto —reclama con voz ronca mi pequeño corderito que tengo enfrente—, si no bajo los brazos no podré hacer nada en toda la puta noche —me rio por lo bajo sin que ésta suene de manera burlesca, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él pueda escucharme.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y lo ayudo a bajar brazo por brazo, mientras le doy un pequeño masaje en cada uno. Deposito suaves y cortos besos en el cuello y lamo con cuidado sus orejas introduciendo mi lengua en ellas y mordiendo su lóbulo, él me toma de las nalgas acariciándome y nuevamente estoy a punto de bajarme el pantalón, pero lo que hago es bajarme de él para quitarle la mascada negra.

Sasuke arruga sus preciosos ojos negros y poco a poco los va enfocando a la oscuridad del interior de la limusina. Le entrego el antifaz de color naranja con detalles en negro que lo agarra con su mano.

Al momento en que nos detenemos del todo, me acerco a la puerta para quitar el seguro, Bee nos abre la puerta y antes de salir le entrego un sobretodo negro de su talla.

—Sígueme —le indico cuando nos bajamos del auto mientras mi fiel guardaespaldas solo nos observa—. Prepara la habitación Bee, por favor —le ordeno sonriente y con ojos llenos de emoción, después de lo que pasará aquí, descansar en el hotel no será un lujo, será una necesidad.

—¿Te espero? —me pregunta, aunque su tono de voz me indica que no lo es realmente, Bee en ocasiones tiende a sobreprotegerme, especialmente cuando venimos al _club_.

—No gracias, mañana tendremos un día movido por la tarde —le digo de manera sincera dándole un golpe con su puño cerrado en los pectorales de acero.

Bee ha estacionado la limusina en mi espacio privado, una especie de cochera cerrada que nos guía hasta una puerta con unas gradas hacia arriba. Voy caminando delante de él para guiarlo por el camino que tenemos que recorrer, la obediencia de Sasuke ocasiona estragos en mi cuerpo, el solo sentir que con su mirada me va comiendo y desvistiéndome hacen que me estremezca.

Caminamos a través de un pasillo oscuro, pequeño con música clásica de fondo y con un olor que inclusive podría tranquilizar cualquier ansiedad. Llegamos al final en donde están las dos puertas inmensas de caoba con acabados dorados que nos dan el ingreso al restaurante, nuestra fachada.

Las puertas se abren al momento en que el lector de retina me identifica sin ningún problema.

Nuestra fachada es un elegante restaurante, de hecho, estoy seguro que Sasuke debe de estar completamente desconcertado luego del paseo macabro que hemos tenido, veo por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho que se está acomodando el sobretodo negro que le llega hasta los tobillos.

—No puedo estar aquí semi desnudo y descalzo Naruto —declara con tono de molestia no dejando de observar las mesas redondas para 4 personas con sus manteles largos y unas pequeñas lámparas en el centro iluminándolas de manera romántica y hasta cierto punto, novelescas, una idea de Sakura la cual no debatí.

—No te preocupes, no estamos aquí para cenar —intento tranquilizarlo, en esta ocasión la etiqueta no me interesa.

Los meseros me saludan, así es siempre cada vez que llego a un lugar. El capitán del lugar y de hecho el único que sabe que es lo que esconde este restaurante romántico, nos conduce a un reservado, algunos comensales nos ven de reojo imagino que indagando en sus pensamientos a dónde podríamos dirigirnos, mientras que otros nos ignoran por completo.

El salón en donde nos deja el capitán es para fiestas, con varios juegos de mesas apilados por un lado y completamente desordenado. Me despido de él dándole la mano mientras que escondo un billete en ella, el hombre me sonríe de lo más encantado para luego dejarnos solos.

—Sígueme —le ordeno una vez más dirigiéndome a una de las paredes, pero al momento en que abro con mi huella una puerta oculta Sasuke se detiene.

—Si crees que atravesaré esa puerta ¡estás loco Naruto!

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto de manera pausada apoyándome en el marco de la puerta oculta.

—¿A dónde estamos? —veo como el pecho de mi querido Sasuke empieza a subir más rápidamente, al fondo podemos escuchar a la perfección a Enigma quien nos dan la bienvenida.

—En el _Obsession_ , un club exclusivo en donde no tenemos nombres, posición social, temores, ni etiquetas.

—Lo dijiste anteriormente —responde molesto—. Necesito más que eso.

¿Cómo puedo explicárselo en palabras? Necesito que lo vea, que se empape, que se intoxique del aire viciado del _Obsession_ y que se llene de toda nuestra energía sexual. Juego una de mis cartas otra vez y simplemente le sonrío maliciosamente dándome la vuelta, apuesto el todo por el todo, o viene detrás de mí al momento en que atravieso la puerta o me quedaré solo en esta velada.

Escucho como maldice por lo bajo, pero con paso decidido me sigue, al momento en que él atraviesa la puerta se cierra.

Llegamos hasta unos casilleros en donde meto mi pequeña llave de bronce, pero antes lo arrincono a la pared más cercana para quitarle el sobretodo que cae irremediablemente al suelo, el corazón de Sasuke late al compás de la percusión de la música, para el club nos decidimos por el género que hoy en día conocemos como heavy electro, una que vuelve el entorno erótico y provocador, de tal manera que el cerebro en lo único en lo que piensa es en sexo.

—Me tienes loco Sasuke —aseguro mordiéndole el cuello—. Me pongo duro solo con verte —le rozo intencionalmente mi erección por su muslo—. Quiero que entres conmigo, que juguemos, que al final de la noche no hagas nada más que pensar en el placer que podamos darnos.

Traga con dificultad, aunque su semblante se conserva serio y calmado.

Asiente con la boca entrecerrada y abierta, jadeando y tratando de contener la erección que aquel apretado pantalón de cuero retiene, lo sé, porque de cuando en vez sus manos se acercan a ese bulto imagino que intentando dar un poco de respiro al mismo dolor que yo también estoy sintiendo.

Le sonrío de manera seductora colocándole el antifaz.

—Al momento de atravesar la puerta, no me llamarás por mi nombre Sasuke, me dirás Kurama, no harás nada que yo no te pida, nadie te tocará, nadie te hará nada que yo no quiera, no dirás nada si yo no te lo permito, solo hablarás con las personas que yo te autorice y como te lo dije minutos atrás, tu orgasmo, tu cuerpo, tus penetraciones, serán solo mías y de nadie más.

Vuelve a asentir diligentemente, al momento en que abra la puerta, Sasuke Uchiha dejará de ser él para convertirse (aunque sea durante un par de horas) en mi juguete de placer.


	5. Posesión

Y seguimos con la historia, ¿qué tal les va pareciendo?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5.  
**_ _ **Posesión.**_

¿Quién demonios se cree para hablarme así? Tal pareciera que solo soy un perro y él es mi dueño. Frunzo el entrecejo, no sé si molesto con él o más bien conmigo por mi falta de voluntad por no poderlo mandar a la mierda, pero realmente el tipo me excita y me hace desearlo como nunca lo hice con nadie más, además la curiosidad cada vez se va haciendo más grande, ¿un club de sexo? ¡Quien lo hubiese pensado!

—Como te mencioné antes, no tenemos nombres, ni posiciones sociales o gustos sexuales, no juzgamos, no hay nada de perversión, es simplemente sexo.

El tono de su voz, gentil y seductor, me hace vibrar, he tenido una erección dolorosa y constante durante todo el viaje, y todo el enigma que él está creando me hace excitarme más.

—¿Tienes algún apodo con el cual te identifiques?

—¿Apodo?

—El mío es Kurama, recuérdalo bien, si me llamas por mi nombre, recibirás el peor castigo que pueda darte: —se acerca a mi oído rozando nuevamente su erección a mi muslo y mordiendo mi clavícula— no dejaré que te corras aunque tus lágrimas inunden tu precioso rostro, y créeme, suplicarás por ello.

La sola mención de un orgasmo me hace estremecer ¡mierda! Creo que he mojado por completo el pantalón, este idiota hará que me corra solo con escucharlo y con eso llevará mi orgullo hasta el suelo.

—Puedo entender una simple orden con escucharla una vez, _idiota_ —le recalco molesto—, te entendí la primera —Naruto sonríe maquiavélicamente, su mirada es como si me estuviese cogiendo sin tan solo ponerme un dedo encima.

Me observa con sus intensos ojos azules, sé que está esperando mi respuesta, pero no sé cuál darle, nunca he tenido apodos, no tengo tiempo para andar en mierdas de foros o algo similar, sin embargo en lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos, aquellos que uno guarda para jamás volverlos a sacar, me llega uno, uno que solo Suigetsu utilizaba en el colegio.

—Puedes decirme Taka.

—Bien —sonríe orgulloso de mi respuesta y al momento en que abre la puerta siento que me transporto a un mundo diferente.

La música electrónica inunda mi cerebro y lo primero que éste enfoca en el inmenso lugar es la vestimenta de cuero de todo tipo de colores de las personas, ni siquiera me enfoco en que sean hombres o mujeres, el látex llama mi atención, de hecho, el único que pareciera que no encaja es Naruto, quien lleva su camisa y pantalón blanco, el pullover lo ha dejado en la limusina.

La percusión hace que mi corazón palpite al mismo ritmo, siento como un par de gotas de sudor me recorren el cuello, y no por el clima, sino porque estoy al borde del abismo de la excitación. No hay mesas, ni sillas, el lugar es una inmensa pista de baile llena de luces en color azul, el DJ que está en un espacio adaptado solo para él y su inmenso equipo entre la primera y la segunda planta, lleva una máscara como si fuese una clase de máscara de oxígeno antinuclear, de dos pilares inmensos y redondos que están a sus lados salen rayos y luego pareciera que se incendian, debajo de la gigante tarima empieza a salir humo nublando todo el lugar.

A mi izquierda está un bar gigantesco y largo que recorre desde una punta a otra en forma de S, sus banquillos altos están solos y puedo ver que son metálicos de color negro con su asiento recubierto de cuero del mismo color.

Veo a dos mujeres de cabellos cortos y rubio, que bailan de forma sugestiva al ritmo de la erótica música, rozando sus senos, abriendo sus bocas, jadeando una contra la otra, tocando las puntas de sus lenguas, pero sin tocarse con sus manos ya que éstas acarician sus propias cabelleras. Hay un inmenso hombre con una camisa transparente de cuero que deja ver sus trabajados músculos, es alto y de cuerpo enorme, con pantalón de cuero negro, podría reconocer su rostro en cualquier lugar, es un importante empresario ruso, con quien de hecho Itachi ha hecho negocios en una o dos ocasiones, su acompañante, una pelinegra de cabello largo y lacio que lo lleva en una coleta alta, con un vestido del mismo material que el de él solo que en color rojo, mueve sus caderas al compás de la música estimulando descaradamente el miembro de su pareja que está detrás de ella.

Hay hombres y mujeres con collares metálicos y cadenas, mujeres con sus ojos maquillados en un tono exagerado de negro, otros con máscaras de cuero que tapan por completo su rostro, inclusive unos están a cuatro patas con colas de gatos o perros arrastrándose a los pies de, los que podría decir son, sus dueños; a unos pocos metros del DJ hay dos cabinas grandes con sillones individuales, todo está protegido por un grueso vidrio transparente, imagino que allí podrían subirse algunas mujeres a desnudarse, aunque no estoy seguro de ello, ni le presto mucha atención.

Las meseras y meseros, llevan trajes de maid, los hombres con pantalones y las mujeres con faldas sumamente cortas, ambos con colas de gatos en color blanco, cuellos y los detalles de las mangas del mismo color, por lo que se pueden diferenciar a la perfección del resto.

El lugar no está lleno, podría decir que está al 60% de su capacidad, quizás unas 90 o 100 personas, por lo que le agradezco internamente a Naruto de haberme proporcionado el antifaz, de esa manera nadie podría reconocerme.

Al momento en que entramos y atravesamos el calmado mar de gente, todos prácticamente se voltean para vernos, hay curiosidad en muchos rostros descubiertos, deseos en los ojos de varios, excitación escondiéndose detrás de sus pantalones, pero el rubio no se cohíbe, al contrario, va caminando como si fuese un pavo real mostrando sus excelsas plumas, y ante ello nadie dice nada.

Todo el lugar está alfombrado, por lo que no siento molestia alguna en las plantas de mis pies, nadie fuma en la pista, ha personas que lo hacen, pero en la barra, depositando la ceniza o el cartucho en los ceniceros, y me percato por primera vez de algo, hay algunas personas que están descalzas igual que yo, otros que llevan antifaces de color blanco, mujeres que van solo con sostén de cuero y hombres con sus pechos al descubierto, todos somos invitados.

Al momento en que llegamos a unos inmensos escalones en forma de caracol, dos hombres con máscaras de cuero negro y con chalecos antibalas, nos quitan la cadena de acero recubierto con una tela roja que pareciera ser terciopelo que protege el lugar, con lo cual nos invitan a subir.

—Sea bienvenido Señor —lo saludan ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias chicos —responde el ojiazul de manera jovial y cortés como si estuviese hablando con cualquiera de sus empleados del hotel de donde acabamos de salir—. Ven Taka —a pesar del alto sonido de la música, que por cierto me tiene frito el cerebro, no alza su voz, pero se puede escuchar a la perfección.

Me alza su mano esperando que yo coloque la mía, así que se la agarro. Al momento en que las entrelazamos, siento como si fuésemos uno solo y, esa conexión una cadena que ata a mi cuerpo dirigiéndome al lugar a donde debemos ir.

—¡ _Baby_! —salta una peli rosa de ojos verdes, que lleva un vestido rosa pálido bastante entallado de látex, sin mangas y cuello en U, el cual delinea su figura, no es que sea exuberante, pero se ve que la mujer se cuida, porque éste es firme y sensual a la vez; al igual que Naruto no lleva máscara, le veo una fusta de color negro en su mano derecha—. ¡Finalmente!

Naruto sin soltarme, la abraza y ella hace lo mismo con él. Estoy a pocos centímetros detrás de él, veo que le dice algo al oído, pero no puedo escucharla, él solo asiente, no puedo ver su expresión ya que solo veo su nuca y su ancha espalda.

—Taka —dice dirigiéndose a mí—, ella es mi buen amiga Lady Uchi Naru, es una Ama muy dura, pero condescendiente cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Salúdala con respecto Taka, de lo contrario no sé qué podría hacer.

 _¿Saludarla con respeto? ¿A qué demonios se refiere?_ Sería bueno que el maldito me indicara cómo tengo que hacer las cosas.

—La saludo con mucho respeto _Lady Uchi Naru_ —la peli rosa se sonríe de lado subiendo con delicadeza su fusta que impacta fuertemente en el vientre Naruto.

—¿Lo sabes no es así Kurama? La culpa no es del sumiso, sino del Amo.

Naruto se ríe, ¿me he convertido en un sumiso? ¿Estoy en una de esas mierdas sadomasoquistas?

—Lo sé Uchi Naru, lo sé, pero en esta ocasión, ni yo soy su Amo, ni Taka es mi sumiso.

La peli rosa se acerca a mí de forma lobuna, devorándome de pies a cabeza, entreteniendo su mirada en el bulto que contiene mi pantalón. Se relame descaradamente los labios y se toca su seno izquierdo de manera sensual con su mano para luego pasársela por la nuca estirando su brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera puedo notar al momento en que chasquea sus dedos, porque de hecho todo el ritual lo hace al ritmo de la electrizante música.

—Taka, él es Icha Icha, puedes llamarle Icha nada más.

Un hombre alto, probablemente ente 1.80 y 1.85 mts aparece detrás de ella. Su cabello plateado lo lleva en punta y sus ojos un tanto dormidos da la impresión que tiene una actitud minimista y apática, como si nada de lo que estuviese a su alrededor lo afectara.

Se ve que el tipo tiene un gran físico, sus pectorales a pesar de estar cubiertos con una camisa negra desmangada, se dibujan con gran precisión como si éstos estuviesen finamente dibujados y tallados en su cuerpo, sus bíceps son completamente definidos sin llegar a ser un tipo grueso. Lleva un pantalón de cuero negro igual que el mío y lo que me llama la atención, además de la máscara negra que cubre la mitad de su rostro que inclusive pareciera ser parte de su camisa, es un diamante rosado que lleva en la mitad de su frente.

—Icha —dice ella con soltura y elegancia llevando la punta de su fusta a mi paquete—, saluda a Taka, el nuevo juguete de Kurama.

—Si necesitas algo Taka, puedes preguntármelo, y si mi Ama y el Señor Kurama me dan libertad, podría enseñarte lo que desees.

El peli plata se queda a unos escasos centímetros detrás de ella, no levanta la cabeza, pero la mantiene a una altura prudente sin que ésta se quede viendo al suelo. La peli rosa se vuelve a relamer volviendo a ver al hombre por encima de su hombro izquierdo, ella no pareciera tener más de 1.70 mts de estatura, aunque con las botas negras que porta se ve impresionante.

El hombre se acerca a ella agarrándole las caderas, sobándolas con experticia y delicadeza, quizás aquella mirada le ha indicado previamente que ese es su deseo.

—¿Buki y Tensai? —la voz de Naruto me saca del trance del cual me tiene la peli rosa con su peli plata, ni siquiera me doy cuenta que estoy jadeando hasta que el ojiazul aprieta mi mano con fuerza, como si con ello me estuviese diciendo: contrólate.

—Byaku-chan tuvo un retraso, así que Tensai y ella no saben si podrían asistir, y Buki —la peli rosa sonríe maquiavélicamente—, ya sabes, ella y Bruce son imparables, pero dijeron que les guardara algo —ella le guiñe un ojo casi de manera imperceptible.

 _¿Guardarles algo? ¿A qué se refiere?_ Mi corazón está latiendo como loco, cuando veo que un chico alto de cabello negro y un cuerpo espectacular se acerca con una charola en su brazo derecho, lleva su cola blanca de gato, así que asumo que es uno de los meseros. Hay un pequeño salón al descubierto con dos sillones de cuero negro y una mesa en forma de cubo, a donde la peli rosa —de quien por cierto no recuerdo su nombre—, regresa a sentarse, mientras que el Chai Chai o Tai Tai o cómo se llame, se coloca en el suelo sobre sus rodillas junto a ella.

—Siéntate Taka —me ordena el rubio—, y bebe esto, te tranquilizará.

—N... —me detengo antes de decir su nombre, y recuerdo al instante su apodo—. Kurama, ¿podrías explicarme un poco mejor nuestra asistencia a este lugar? —mi voz sale casi cortada, estoy temblando de la desesperación de no saber qué estamos haciendo, no entiendo por qué me comporto así con él, pareciera que soy una persona diferente.

—Bebe por favor —me sorprendo no solo al darme cuenta la manera en que lo obedezco, sino que, al probar el vaso con el líquido transparente, me percato que solamente es agua con hielo.

El rubio me da su mano y las entrelazamos. Me lleva hasta la orilla de la 2ª planta hasta los barandales de hierro plateado que impiden que uno se vaya de cabeza a la 1ª planta. Él se apoya de espalda a ellos, mientras que a mí me deja viendo de frente a todas las personas que bailan en la pista.

—¿Qué ves Taka? — _¿Que qué veo?_ La pregunta me parece de lo más estúpida—. Sé que eres bastante perceptivo, que puedes captar en un chasquido el ambiente, pero en ocasiones el ambiente es difícil de interpretar, así que quiero saber desde tu punto de vista, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Giro mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa como si fuese una cámara de video inspeccionando el lugar.

—A muchas personas bailando —digo con cautela deteniendo la mirada en dos chicos que están bailando pegado, rozando sus miembros descaradamente erectos que se observan por encima de sus pantalones de tela, me llama la atención que no sean de cuero igual que el de la mayoría.

—Dilo sin temor a equivocarte y sin pensar que herirás a alguien con ello.

—Veo... Que no hay estigmas... Que nadie está juzgando a nadie por estarse besando, no importa si son del mismo sexo o no.

—¿Algo más? —me dice acercándoseme al oído y su voz susurrándome tan cerca me estremece.

—Las vestimentas, hay algunos que van descalzos y sin camisa igual que yo; asumo que son invitados.

—Bien. ¿Algo más? —Naruto se acerca a mis caderas pegando su erección, mis manos que han estado aferrándose a los barandales de hierro se ponen casi blancas de la presión que ejerzo.

—Hay varios que llevan cuero o tela, igual que tú.

—Muy bien Taka, muy bien —me recompensa lamiendo delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, mi miembro moja más el pantalón y empiezo a entender su juego, me está recompensando por cada acertada observación que doy.

—Los meseros van vestidos de sirvientes con colas blancas, mientras que los hombres que son parte del staff llevan máscaras y no se mueven de sus puestos de trabajo, por ejemplo: El DJ, los guardias de seguridad para dejar pasar al 2º piso, los que atienden el bar.

—Excelente Taka.

Naruto me rodea pegándose a mi espalda rozando su miembro en mis nalgas y pasando sus manos por mi cintura para llegar a mi erección y tocarla descaradamente por encima del pantalón. _Quiero más._

—Asumo que los que pasan a la segunda planta son tus amigos, aquellas personas cercanas a ti, el resto solo vienen a disfrutar.

—Eres tan listo como me lo han dicho Taka.

Sus manos dejan mi bulto y sus yemas las desliza encima mi estómago, una zona bastante erógena para mí, que la he descubierto con él.

—Date la vuelta Taka —lo hago sin dudar—. Además de lo que has dicho, ¿qué diferencia hay entre el 1er piso y éste?

Esa no es una pregunta fácil, y la hace más difícil cuando se pega a mi cuerpo, pecho contra pecho, rozando su miembro con el mío al unísono de la electrizante música, mi erección se vuelve más dolorosa y no encuentro ninguna jodida diferencia.

Gruño en voz alta y no sé si es por frustración de no poder responder o porque no estamos haciendo nada de lo que él prometió, a estas alturas yo ya tendría que haberme corrido dos veces adentro de él.

—N-No… No lo sé… —digo en voz baja moviéndome a su ritmo.

—Sé que puedes Taka —me anima, pero en lo único en que pienso es en su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, de lado, debajo de mí, en cuatro admirando su espalda, pero justo en ese momento las luces azules inundan el lugar y veo una diferencia.

—L-las paredes… —digo con dificultad al momento en que siento cómo sus manos se deslizan en mi interior tocando mi carne con sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —susurra llegando hasta mi tallo y las luces azules desaparecen oscureciendo el lugar para luego iluminarlo con luces plateadas.

—S-Son acolchadas.

Saca su mano de pantalón, pero antes de ello agarra todo mi pene con su mano sacudiéndome 3 veces. Se da la media vuelta y de no ser por la baranda metálica a mi espalda, ya estuviese en el suelo sobre mis rodillas o ya hubiese saltado a mi inminente suicidio.

—Uchi Naru estamos listos —me toma de la mano entrelazándola con la suya y puedo sentir cómo tiembla, aunque no estoy seguro si quien está temblando soy yo realmente—. 25F980 —le dice en un susurro que solo ella y yo podemos escuchar.

La peli rosa sonríe levantándose de su asiento y llevando consigo al peli plata.

—Detrás de esas paredes acolchadas se esconden habitaciones, unas muy privadas y dispuestas para nosotros, ¿quieres entrar Taka?

—Para eso hemos venido, ¿no es así?

—Precioso —me susurra lamiendo con cuidado mi labio inferior—, en ningún momento esto es una imposición, puedes dar marcha atrás cuando lo desees.

—Vamos —respondo con autoridad y seguridad, él sonríe satisfecho.

Camino detrás de él siendo observado por todas las personas que están allí. Toda la pared parece igual, pero al tocar cierto punto, a presión, ésta se abre y entramos a un pasillo semi oscuro y largo un tanto angosto de quizás menos de un metro. Finalmente llegamos a una puerta que tiene una tableta con unos números, pero antes de digitar algo en ella, me pega a la pared besándome furtivamente.

—Tócame —me dice desabotonando su pantalón y dejando a mi vista su necesitado miembro.

No hago caso omiso de su orden y lo comienzo a tocar con desesperación y destreza al mismo tiempo, justo como lo masturbé la noche anterior en aquella habitación de hotel para que él se corriera con mi mano. Él también baja la bragueta de mi pantalón sacando mi verga y cuando él me toma, empezamos a movernos de tal manera que la una con la otra se tocan en un vaivén erótico y provocativo.

Sus manos sueltan las mías y las lleva a mi rostro para besarme con más intensidad, mientras que las mías se pegan a sus caderas para acercarnos más. Podría darle vuelta y cogerme ese precioso y apretado culo, entrar una vez más en su interior y que se retuerza de placer bajo mi dura carne entrando en él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había deseado a alguien como deseo a Naruto? ¿Cuándo en toda mi puta vida he estado tan caliente?

Sin aliento, cerrando y abriendo nuestros ojos con dificultad, nos separamos buscando el tan anhelado oxígeno que nuestros pulmones nos demandan.


	6. Intensidad

Bueno, intenté que el anterior capítulo fuese intenso y erótico sin llegar al lemon en sí, ¿lo habré conseguido?

Bueno, hasta aquí tengo editado y listo, todavía hay más capítulos porque esto recién empieza, Naruto quiere embriagar y volver adicto a Sasuke, luego empezará su relación. Espero les vaya gustando y en esta ocasión haré mi mejor intento por no dejarlas en pausa tanta tiempo.

Espero que no sea muy fuerte, y si lo es... Bueno, ya lo sabían desde un principio... n_n

 _ **PD: una disculpa enorme, publiqué el capítulo 7 primero y no me di cuenta hasta el día de hoy, así que en esta ocasión si está corregido, el 6 en el 6 y el 7 en el 7.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6.  
**_ _ **Intensidad.**_

—Una vez entremos, estarás en mi mundo Sasuke, pero te puedo asegurar que los orgasmos que tendrás no serán nada comparados a los que has sentido, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí —acepto impaciente, necesito una cama para acostarlo y penetrarlo de una puta vez.

—Recuerda, no estamos regidos por un sexo definido, no somos hombres, no somos mujeres, no somos gays o heteros, simplemente somos personas que nos gusta disfrutar del sexo.

—¿Entraremos a una orgía? —pregunto desesperado. Él niega mordiéndose los labios y sonriéndome para luego digitar el código que le ha dicho a la peli rosa.

—No estás preparado para ello todavía.

Al momento en que abre la puerta, un cuarto negro bastante amplio con luces rojas nos da la bienvenida, hay dos sillones circulares en uno de ellos dos hombres están penetrando a una mujer al mismo tiempo, las paredes parecieran estar tapizadas de telas con dragones chinos en ellas, la misma música de la pista de baile invade el pequeño lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —gime una y otra vez la mujer sin ningún pudor en sus gemidos.

A un lado del cuarto veo a la peli rosa que está siendo desvestida por el peli plata, al terminar de hacerlo dejándole sus botas puestas, empieza a lamer cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, sus senos no son enormes, pero son los suficientemente grandes para caber en la mano de él, sus pezones se endurecen al vernos.

Naruto me toma de la mano y nos lleva al sillón redondo que está solo y me hace sentarme, para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Ellas dos son mis mejores amigas Taka, así que no tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar —estoy a punto de decir algo cuando él mete su mano en mi pantalón tocando con decisión mi verga—. Tampoco se te acercarán, pero quiero que empieces a estar cómodo frente a ellas, ¿podrías hacerlo?

—No lo sé… Nunca antes lo he hecho —respondo sinceramente a lo que él me sonríe.

—Podríamos hacer una cosa si estás de acuerdo con ello —asiento esperando su propuesta—. ¿Te gustó la sensación que tuviste en la limusina?

Podría decir fácilmente que no, pero estaría mintiendo, fue la primera vez que alguien me vendó o puso algo sobre mi vista para taparla, dejarle el trabajo a mis demás sentidos fue algo que nunca esperé que me pudiese agradar, o quizás no me disgustó tanto como podría haberlo pensado.

—No estuvo mal —llego a un acuerdo con mi conciencia.

—Podríamos hacer lo mismo mientras, Icha podría grabarnos, luego te entrego la cinta y tú me dices si te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho.

—¿Grabarnos?

—En ese video estaríamos todos nosotros, ¿crees que nos convendría que se difundiera?

No sé por qué, pero creo en sus palabras, así que simplemente asiento. Por alguna mórbida razón, eso me parece excitante, pero mejor contengo mis palabras en pensamientos.

Me comienza a besar contoneando sus caderas para excitarme, quiero decirle que, si quiere hacerlo más, nuestro encuentro se convertirá en una combustión espontánea, porque estoy tan caliente que temo incendiarme de pies a cabeza.

A horcajadas sobre mí, rozando su miembro contra el mío me hace erizarme por completo.

—¿Quieres tocarme Taka?

—Sí —respondo automáticamente hipnotizado por su voz.

—¿Quieres que me desnude frente a ti?

—Sí —mi corazón está latiendo, ya ni siquiera a mil por horas, sino a 3,000 revoluciones por segundo, si fuese un auto, sería uno de la Fórmula 1 acelerando todo lo que puede para ganar la copa.

Siempre sentado sobre mí, se quita su camisa blanca, sus bien formados pectorales son tal y como los recuerdos, duros, de ensueño, inclusive tiene más músculos que yo y eso que yo no dejo de ejercitarme como maníaco para conservar mi constitución.

Mueve sus caderas estimulando mi miembro que me duele por no poderlo liberar, el maldito sabe cómo excitarme, asumo que no es la primera vez y eso hace que mi pecho se llene de unos intensos celos como nunca antes pensé sentir por alguien.

—¿Pantalón? —su voz me regresa conectándome a la sensual música que abarca cada uno de mis sentidos, la intensa percusión acelera mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Sí.

Se baja de mis piernas y poco a poco se empieza a desabotonar el pantalón, se lo baja de un solo golpe quedando en calzoncillos con una erección que se le dibuja por completo por encima de la ropa interior. Me muerdo los labios y sin remedio alguno paso mi mano por encima de mi verga, si él no está dispuesto a hacer nada, yo estaría más que complacido de masturbarme frente a él.

—¿Quieres quitarme el calzoncillo? — _sí,_ _y hacerte mío_.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres probarme? — _hasta que quedes seco_.

—Sí.

—Entonces, hazlo Taka.

Pudiera decir que me está entregando el poder de decidir o no, pero si lo analizo bien, el idiota solo está jugando conmigo, no me está entregando nada solo me lo está haciendo creer, pero estoy tan jodidamente excitado que no me importa, al contrario, creo que el jueguito me gusta.

Me hinco frente a él y lo veo inclusive más alto de lo que es realmente, porque no supera por mucho mi propia altura, pero se ve poderoso, como un dios y yo un simple mortal a quien se le ha concedido una audiencia. Las luces empiezan a bajar y a subir lentamente, el lugar se vuelve más oscuro y enigmático o tal vez debería de decir más seductor.

Cuando le quito la ropa interior, su inmenso y largo miembro salta a mi rostro, pero no lo dejo esperar mucho tiempo porque me lo introduzco de un solo golpe a mi boca. El rubio empieza a gemir al unísono con la peli rosa, quien también está siendo succionada por su peli plata que está hincado frente a ella dándole placer, y con la pelinegra de moños que está siendo cabalgada por dos hombres.

Los gritos de ellos tres se entremezclan, es tan bizarro que no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto con público incluido, la verga de Naruto se mueve adentro de mi boca y yo saboreo su líquido pre seminal que se mezcla con mi saliva. Lo saco y lo vuelvo a meter, lo agarro con una de mis manos por el tallo y lo aprieto con fuerza, él echa para atrás su cabeza gimiendo y jadeando con fuerza, sin pudor, ni temor.

De pronto veo como las dos mujeres se acercan a él, completamente desnudas y contoneándose como si estuviesen en alguna pasarela, mi corazón se dispara, estoy a punto de sacarme su miembro de mi boca y preguntar qué harán, pero Naruto me toma por mi cabello abriendo sus profundos ojos de color azul deslizándose por todo mi rostro, su mirada se transforma en una caricia sensual y casi palpable, prácticamente me tiemblan las rodillas y ya no sé de qué podría ser.

Dibujo con mi lengua el contorno de la cabeza de su verga que la siento hinchada y a pesar que sé que está al borde del éxtasis, porque puedo sentir sus pulsaciones en cada vena, con su mirada me brinda la respuesta que quisiera escuchar: _tus besos serán solo míos y tus penetraciones solo entrarán en mí_ , sé que no debo preocuparme por sus amigas que nos observan con mirada lobuna y hambrienta.

Veo como levanta su mano derecha por encima de su hombro con su palma abierta atrás de su cabeza, la peli rosa le entrega un antifaz en color naranja, uno que me recuerda al que he utilizado en la limusina.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Taka —me asegura separándose de mí y haciéndome que lo extrañe al momento en que saca su miembro de mi boca—. Recuerda, tus besos solo serán míos al igual que tus penetraciones, esta noche no entraré en ti, pero vibrarás tanto o igual que yo.

—De acuerdo —vuelvo a aceptarle casi sin pensarlo, observando cada movimiento que él hace.

El elástico del antifaz cae sobre su antebrazo derecho y veo cómo las dos mujeres, la peli rosa a su derecha y la pelinegra a su izquierda, se acercan colocándole guantes de látex, la escena me recuerda a un médico preparándose para una intervención quirúrgica, ellas dos también llevan los mismos guantes, solo que a diferencia de los de él que son transparentes los de ellas son de color negro.

—Icha —exclama con voz de mando que me hace estremecer, el peli plata avanza hasta quedar detrás de él, completamente desnudo con una erección que se puede igualar a la de Naruto, pero al igual que él no demuestra vergüenza o pesadumbre por andar así—. La cámara. Taka, ponte de pie.

Una oleada de calor intenso rodea mi cuerpo y una sensación abrumadora me invade, al momento en que acceda no habrá vuelta atrás, pero mi piel que está quemándose junto a mi olfato que está inundado de un delicioso olor a sexo, algo exótico y delicioso, y a mis oídos que los excita cada vez más la música de fondo ensordecedora, todo en conjunto me obliga a sentir una tan sola cosa: deseo.

Naruto se pega a mi cuerpo mientras que las dos mujeres se hincan cada una a nuestros extremos.

—Todavía podemos dar marcha atrás Taka —se acerca a mi oído para lamerlo y morderlo, mientras que una de las dos, quita el primer botón de mi pantalón—, pero nunca en tu vida podrás gozar de un orgasmo tan intenso como es el que estás a punto de experimentar.

 _Lo sé._

—¿Sí? —pregunta impaciente.

—Sí, quiero continuar.

—Icha, enciéndela —una de ellas baja la bragueta de mi pantalón y entre las dos lo bajan dejándome completamente desnudo, pero ninguna me toca. Naruto me toca las mejillas y siento el olor al látex cerca de mi rostro, baja una mano delineando los músculos de mi pecho y de mi estómago hasta llegar a mi erección la cual sostiene con una mano.

Siento un intenso escalofrío cuando me aprieta, mi cuerpo se tensa tanto que cada ligamento podría ceder en cualquier momento.

—No tengas miedo Taka, conmigo… Nunca lo tengas.

Cuando lo dice, me coloca el antifaz y todo se vuelve oscuro una vez más. He accedido a que nos grabe, quizás por algún pensamiento morboso y salvaje, nunca antes me he visto teniendo sexo con nadie y ciertamente nunca he permitido que alguien me grabe, luego esas cintas ruedan por internet y la vida de las personas se terminan. Sé que Naruto no sería capaz de algo así, él tendría mucho que perder al igual que yo, además ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso con la ubicación del lugar, con indicarme que lo que hace, nadie lo sabe porque realmente a nadie más que a él debería de importarle.

Sus labios encuentran los míos besándome con una pasión firme y decidida, desliza su lengua con la mía con gran destreza haciéndome recordar la primera vez que nos enredamos juntos. Escucho un gruñido áspero, nervioso y animal, y cuando lo pienso mejor, no ha salido de su boca, sino de la mía ¿Quién podría decir que yo podría gruñir de esa manera?

—Deja de pensar Taka, te estás perdiendo muchas sensaciones.

Me siento a la deriva al momento en que él se separa de mí, cuando estoy a punto de decir algo una sustancia líquida, cálida y olorosa se desliza por mi pecho, por mi estómago llegando hasta mi vientre y cayendo irremediablemente en mi sexo. Suelto un leve gemido mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

—Mierda —exclamo endureciendo mis puños.

Las manos de él recorren mi pecho regando por todo mi cuerpo la sustancia. No deja ni un espacio vacío, solo hay intervalos de segundos en los que su tacto se aleja de mí, primero mi pecho, luego mis muslos rozando con cuidado mis testículos, después mi vientre evitando tocar mi dura y erecta verga, pero antes de poder reclamar siento como ese mismo líquido recorre por completo para luego sentir su mano expandiendo la sustancia y masturbándome al mismo tiempo.

—Duro, resbaladizo y caliente —me susurra a mi espalda lamiendo mi cuello—. Justo igual que yo —me pasa su dura erección por encima de mis nalgas y luego hasta la terminación de mi espalda—. Tendría que estar cogiendo contigo durante un mes para quitarme este deseo que me está matando por ti Taka.

Mi pecho se eleva, ahora, al mismo ritmo de la melodía de percusión, según él electro music o sex music, un tipo de música que hace que tu cerebro piense en sexo, y lo hace a la perfección.

Sus manos rodean mis caderas desde atrás y pegándose a mí llega hasta mi erección masturbándome lentamente.

—Ni, aunque me hagas correrme 10 veces, podría estar satisfecho Taka.

Unas manos recorren mis muslos de arriba abajo, mientras que otras lo hacen en mi pecho, no sé quién me está tocando, no sé si serán ellas o los respectivos hombres que estaban a su lado, pero la voz de Naruto no me da tiempo de pensar.

—Porque quiero recorrerte cada centímetro, quiero que mi olor y mi cuerpo queden tan impregnados en el tuyo que nunca más vuelvas a pensar en ese sexo aburrido que solías tener.

Su cuerpo se separa del mío junto al conjunto de manos, pero luego siento cómo él se introduce mi verga en su boca haciéndome un perfecto oral.

—Oh… Dios… —gimo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo hace con tanta fuerza y dureza que estoy a punto de correrme, mi verga se hincha y mis pensamientos se ponen en blanco, una dura corriente recorre mi espalda y finalmente expulso con una gran presión mi orgasmo que él atrapa con su boca.

Toda la agonía y la desesperación de minutos atrás desaparecen junto con el último rastro de mi orgasmo. Mi cabeza da vueltas, nunca antes he tenido un orgasmo tan intenso provocado por un oral como él lo ha hecho.

—¿Quieres continuar?

—Sí, mierda —su lengua recorre mi glande abriendo con la punta el meato.

Si he tenido un intenso orgasmo con su boca, no sé a dónde más podríamos llegar, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de lo que él me ha dicho antes de entrar, nunca nada será igual.

No tengo que decirlo dos veces, cuando él me toma de la mano, puedo reconocer que es la suya porque es más grande que la de una mujer, me dirige hasta otro lugar en donde me hace sentarme, imagino que debe de ser uno de los sillones redondos que están allí.

—Quiero tener una relación contigo Taka —me susurra tan bajo que no sé si me lo he imaginado o no—. Después de esta noche podrías imaginarte cómo podría ser y tomar una decisión.

 _¿Una relación?_ La última vez que tuve una, no sé si podría haberla llamado así, probablemente sí, me trajo más consecuencias que satisfacción, otra vez me he metido con un jodido cliente, igual que la vez anterior.

Mis pensamientos se ven cortados al momento de sentir una boca en mi pene, alguien me está colocando un preservativo con ella. Gimo sin compasión, mordiéndome los labios que Naruto atrapa con los suyos, toma mi mano y me hace masturbarlo mientras la boca continúa acomodando el látex.

La sustancia cae nuevamente sobre mi miembro empapándolo por completo, imagino que debe de ser algún tipo de lubricante. Naruto me muerde levemente mi labio inferior y eso me provoca una descarga que hace erizarme por completo, un conjunto de manos acaricia mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres entregarte a mí Taka? — _más que nada en el mundo._

—Sí.

—¿Quieres cogerme?

—Sí —Naruto lanza un gemido ronco ahogándolo en mi boca, alguien toma mis muñecas y siento que van colocando algo en ellas, algún pañuelo o algún otro tipo de tela y luego van pasando mis manos atrás de mi cabeza.

—Disfruta Taka, solo sigue el sonido de mi voz y no dejes que ningún prejuicio llegue a doblegar tu deseo.

Respiro hondo, no sé si con tranquilidad o no, pero a los instantes siento como él se va introduciendo cada parte de mi extensión en su apretado culo, deslizándose gracias al lubricante, alguien sostiene mis manos atrás de mi cabeza.

—Mierda... —gruño con dificultad, me gustaría tomar sus caderas y hacerlo moverse más rápido, que nuestra fricción encuentre el camino hacia la satisfacción, que me exprima todo lo que necesito, pero el muy bastardo se introduce tan lento y sus movimientos son tan suaves que estoy a punto de morir en el intento.

Escucho los gemidos de las dos mujeres, el sonido erótico de ellas cogiendo con sus respectivas parejas, de pronto escucho una vibración y el grito de satisfacción de una de las dos, Naruto comienza a moverse más rápido cabalgándome salvajemente, sus gritos me hacen excitarme, doblegarme a la pasión justo como él lo ha dicho.

—Na... —estoy a punto de cavar mi propia tumba al decir su nombre, pero ante el recuerdo de su mortal amenaza recapacito—. Ku...rama... Yo...

Ni siquiera termino de decirlo cuando él sale de un solo golpe de mí quitándome el condón para pasar su lengua rodeando la cabeza de mi pene. Siento como la persona que estaba detrás de mí se baja del sillón y me hacen acostarme, la lengua sigue atacándome sin descanso masturbándome al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres correrte Taka? — _mierda que sí_ , mi voz ya ni siquiera sale, solo es un gruñido y el movimiento de mis caderas que suplican para que él lo haga más rápido y duro. Se mete mi verga succionando sin piedad, luego la saca masturbándome dura y rápidamente, lo hace tantas veces que dejo de contar y solo estiro mi cuerpo relajándome.

Mi descarga sale volando haciéndome sentir liviano y exhausto, de hecho, extremadamente exhausto, pero aún sigo duro y es obvio que Naruto lo ve.

Me vuelven a colocar un condón derramando más lubricante, mientras unas lenguas me lamen los muslos, mis muñecas continúan amarrados, pero eso no impide para que Naruto se suba en mí introduciéndose cada centímetro de mi verga, me vuelvo a acelerar y éste se me hincha tanto que el delicioso culo del rubio me parece demasiado tan estrecho que disfruto con cada golpeteo.

Sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos estimulándome, pareciera que estoy a punto de quedarme sin respiración o que mis pulmones no dan abasto para poder con todo el aire que necesito, Naruto no deja de moverse.

—¡Mierda Taka! —grita acelerado—. Voy... Voy a correrme...

Yo gruño moviendo mis caderas, golpeteando ese punto que lo hace gemir como poseso, su forma de hacerlo es tan jodidamente erótico que estoy a punto de volverme loco. Necesito que se corra, que derrame toda su esperma en mi rostro, en mi pecho, en cada parte de mi cuerpo para poderlo saborear, necesito sentirlo, para poder hacerlo yo también.

Su cuerpo se empieza a convulsionar y su descarga cae en cada parte en que me he imaginado y yo lo hago adentro del látex que nos está protegiendo. Me gustaría hacerlo sin ello y luego lamer cada parte de su apretado culo saboreándolo, pero ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando? ¿Ahora soy un maldito degenerado?

Sus movimientos se van ralentizando, pero se mueve con perfectos círculos que me hacen sentir en el octavo cielo. Siento como alguien me da leves masajes en mis antebrazos relajándolos, no he sentido dolor alguno, claro mi adrenalina ha estado por los cielos al punto que no sentía nada más que éxtasis, momentos atrás.

Me desatan con cuidado colocándomelos a un lado de mi cuerpo, pero estos automáticamente se dirigen a las caderas del rubio que todavía tengo encima de mí. Pasan unos segundos antes que él me quite el antifaz, su rostro lleno de satisfacción y de éxtasis son un deleite para mí. En un último movimiento, mi verga sale llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda para quitarme el condón y tirarlo a un lado dejándome completamente libre.

—¿Te ha gustado? —sonrío maquiavélicamente tomando con posesión sus nalgas haciéndolo parar.

—Ha sido el polvo más alucinante que nunca he tenido —él sonríe lleno de satisfacción.

La cámara que está sobre un trípode, todavía tiene la luz roja, pero ya no hay nadie en la habitación, estamos solos.

—¿Qué ha sido de los demás? —pregunto al momento en que se baja de mí, me doy media vuelta para poderlo observar, pareciera un pequeño ángel que ha caído del cielo solo para hacerme feliz.

—No los necesitamos para lo que viene.

—¿Todavía hay más? —¿está loco? Voy a caer en un coma sexual si seguimos así. Él se levanta ofreciéndome su mano para que yo haga lo mismo.

—Precioso, esto solo ha sido una pequeña prueba de lo que podremos disfrutar en el futuro, lo que viene, es una muestra de lo que tendrás si te quedas conmigo.


	7. Tú y yo

Intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por subir todos los capítulos posibles y sobretodo por dejar plasmada esa primera noche de Naruto y Sasuke en el "Obsession". Con este capítulo llegamos a esa conclusión y al final de ese lemon, espero que haya sido satisfactorio.

Espero no tardarme tanto con los siguientes, y que sepan disculparme, pero luego siempre me repongo n_n

Estoy ansiosas de leer sus comentarios.

 _ **PD: una disculpa enorme, publiqué el capítulo 7 primero y no me di cuenta hasta el día de hoy, así que en esta ocasión si está corregido, el 6 en el 6 y el 7 en el 7.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para que hagan mis perversiones.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7.  
**_ _ **Tú y yo.**_

Degustar a Sasuke es un placer que solo yo he tenido, porque por sus reacciones, sus relaciones anteriores han sido sosas y sin gracias, tal vez un rol previo, calentón, coger, correrse y dar por terminada la sesión. Claro que cualquiera relación sexual es de esa manera en general, pero en cada etapa se pueden implementar diferentes métodos para quedar más que complacidos.

Sakura, Ten Ten y los demás nos dejan a solas, aunque el sexo es parte de la intimidad, el momento cúspide es cuando uno queda más vulnerable, después del orgasmo.

Le tiendo la mano a mi pelinegro que pareciera estar a punto de caer desmayado, una noche tranquila cuando no pasa ni siquiera de las 9 de la noche.

—¿Todavía hay más? —pregunta incrédulo, ¿creería que me quedaría tranquilo después de esa pequeña cogida? El día anterior lo hemos pasado haciendo durante más de 4 horas hasta caer desmayados, no creo porque esta noche no podría ser igual.

—Precioso —suavizo mis voz con mi tono de picardía—, esto solo ha sido una pequeña prueba de lo que podremos disfrutar en el futuro, lo que viene, es una muestra de lo que tendrás si te quedas conmigo.

Mi corazón, que ya estaba volviendo a sus latidos regulares, se vuelve a acelerar al momento en que acepta mi mano. Apago la cámara y me dirijo al cuarto de baño que está a un lado.

La habitación que hemos utilizado es mi habitación personal, nadie entra si yo no estoy allí o si yo no lo permito, solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo y es la señora de la limpieza. El baño es amplio, casi tan grande como la habitación en la que estábamos. Tiene una bañera de mármol que más bien pareciera una piscina para infantes, con todos los lujos de un jacuzzi, hidromasaje y calentador de agua; además de una regadera y dos toilettes que están separados por unas mamparas de cristal templados.

Hay dos roperos, uno contiene batas y toallas, el otro artículos de limpieza.

Abro la regadera y pongo el agua a su punto, sin soltarle la mano a mi pelinegro que está maravillado con el lujo.

—Ven —le digo metiéndonos en la ducha, es tan dócil cuando se somete conmigo que eso hace que mi verga se ponga dura instantáneamente, a pesar del polvo que acabamos de tener, él mira descaradamente mi miembro sonriéndose e imaginando que vamos por el segundo round.

El agua nos cae de inmediato cuando entramos, nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, admirándonos, deteniéndonos por abalanzarnos el uno con el otro, pero mis deseos por el Uchiha que está frente a mí ya no pueden ser detenidos, tal vez podría haberlos parado dos días atrás, pero ya que ha aceptado estar a mi lado, no podría dejarlo, ¿realmente ha aceptado?

—¿Lo has hecho, verdad? —no entiende mi pregunta y antes que diga algo, lo tomó delicadamente de su rostro acercándome a él para besarlo tiernamente, primero en su labio superior y luego en el inferior.

No sé si lo ha dicho, me he perdido en el éxtasis que nuestra primera noche nos ha regalado, en el orgasmo en que el que me he dejado ir, generalmente me toma días para poder adaptarme, para poder hablar sobre las normas y las reglas, pero con Sasuke todo ha sido demasiado rápido desde el principio.

Dejo una pequeña liga de saliva al momento de separarnos, mi cuerpo está temblando, necesito más, lo deseo a él, quiero acapararlo por completo.

—¿El qué he hecho? —¿Por qué tendrá tan buena memoria? Realmente no sé si quiero que lo pregunte, no sé si estaré preparado para que me diga que no, esta noche ha sido mi último intento porque se quede a mi lado, aunque es obvio que lo ha hecho, pero ¿Quién no lo haría después de prometerle el quinto cielo de la lujuria? ¿Será solo por eso?

Me acerco otra vez a él, pero en esta ocasión lo hago rozando deliberadamente nuestros miembros, emite un delicioso gemido que atrapo en mi boca, me agacho y empiezo a rozarnos más.

—Soy un dominante Sasuke —le suelto de una forma inusual, pero antes que pueda decir nada, agarro mi verga junto con la de él para empezarnos a masturbar al unísono, él solo logra pegar su espalda a la pared para sostenernos, lo sé, no soy muy justo que se diga—. No soy un Amo al igual que Lady Uchi Nara, aunque no puedo negar que nunca lo he sido, pero al final lo que disfruto es ser cómo soy contigo.

—Y... ¿cómo... eres? —pregunta con dificultad, como si fuese una tarea imposible el poder tomar aire por su nariz.

 _¿Cómo soy?_ Es unapregunta fácil y compleja a la vez, mi verdadero yo es como lo está viendo en estos momentos, pero ¿Cómo podría hacérselo entender? Me agacho un poco soltando nuestros miembros para rozar con la punta sus testículos, lamo uno de sus pezones mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros, siento que estoy hirviendo, me tiene loco.

—No te pediré que seas mi sumiso, porque no creo poder manejarte como Amo fuera de nuestro entorno, así que solo te pediré que accedas a estar conmigo, así como soy —le toco la punta de su pene esparciendo las pequeñas gotas que está expulsando.

—Dime cómo eres entonces... —exige desesperado.

—Controlador, dominante, solo harás lo que yo te diga y cuando te lo diga, no te correrás si yo no lo permito, no te tocarás si yo no lo autorizo y mientras estemos juntos harás lo que yo diga, respetando nuestros propios límites —aclaro recordando lo que él me dijo previamente en la limusina—, nunca te impondría que una mujer forme parte de nuestro trato sexual, si tú no estás a gusto con ello.

—¿Tendré... que hacer todo lo que digas? —me toma mi mano apretando su verga haciéndome que lo masturbe con más intensidad.

—Sí.

—¿Será solo... —vuelve a gemir echando su cabeza para atrás—en la cama o... también fuera de ella? —veo que le cuesta poder articular las palabras, pero yo también me estoy deshaciendo así que vuelvo a tomar nuestras duras vergas entre mis manos masturbándonos y rozándonos fuertemente.

—Solo en la cama —aseguro. Sasuke vuelve a gemir rogando por más, me gustaría que se diera vuelta, penetrarlo y correrme adentro de él, pero ninguno de los dos está listo para ello, no todavía.

—Acepto —me mira con ojos decididos y yo no puedo salir de mi asombro, a tal punto que nos suelto y me separo de él, pero no me deja mucho tiempo para descolocarme porque me estampa contra la pared para besarme fuertemente tomando con decisión y furia mi miembro.

Me masturba con tanta intensidad que nuestros papeles se invierten, ahora es él quien atrapa mis gemidos. Estoy extasiado, me está volviendo loco, mi verga se me hincha, cada vena palpita en su mano derecha que no deja de moverla con astucia y rapidez. Mi mente se pone en blanco y sin pensarlo me dejo ir expulsando todo mi esperma que sale disparado para su pecho. Se toca los restos de mi orgasmo con sus dedos tomando solo un poco para lamerlos.

Me salgo desesperado de la ducha y él me sigue, imagino que, sin entender nada. Abro un cajón del inmenso mueble que está debajo del espejo de 2 metros de largo sacando una bolsita plateada.

—Quiero que me cojas y que nuestras miradas se encuentren en el espejo, quiero verte, quiero admirar cada una de tus expresiones sin perderme cada una de ellas y deseo que hagas lo mismo.

Asiente agarrándome el sobre mientras lo rompe con los dientes, saca el látex y se lo va colocando por toda su admirable extensión, yo me apoyo en el mueble abriéndome para él, esperándolo deseoso. Me toma por las caderas con una mano y con la otra va guiándose, una vez más, para mi pequeño orificio, las gotas de agua que le caen por la punta de sus cabellos lo hacen ver como un dios griego, probablemente sea pariente de Medusa, eso me hace pensar, hasta dónde estaremos dispuestos a llegar y si eso podría llevarnos a nuestra perdición.

Se introduce lentamente y por completo dentro de mí y yo me apoyo con mis antebrazos recibiéndolo gustoso. Nuestras miradas se compenetran a través del espejo mientras él comienza a bombear. Su rostro es un deleite, es mi libido. De cuando en vez, baja su mirada y es precisamente cuando saca todo su miembro y lo vuelve a meter, me puedo imaginar esa vista tan erótica que le provoca, me acaricia la espalda con un dedo y luego me abre mis nalgas para permitirse entrar.

Se detiene dándome pequeños besos en mis hombros y luego me embiste con tanta furia que me da la impresión que ambos nos correremos al instante, pero nuevamente para, es una locura, parece que ha entendido mi idea que no solo es penetrarse y acabar, es un juego, algo que tienen que disfrutar ambas partes.

—No... no sé cuánto más podré... resistir Naruto... —se sincera, Sasuke es tan endemoniadamente sexy así como inteligente, se lo he dicho y lo ha entendido a la perfección. Me tomo mi propia verga masturbándome con decisión y furia mientras él no deja de embestirme de la misma manera.

—¡Mierda Sasuke! Estoy... a punto... —digo con dificultad, pero él lo entiende a la perfección.

Me da un par de embestidas más y mientras doy un grito al momento en que me corro, él se sale de mi interior para correrse en mi espalda.

No me he perdido ni un minuto cada expresión de dolor y satisfacción que ha realizado en el proceso, y cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos se ven inclusive con un cierto brillo que puedo imaginar lo que está pensando.

—Ha sido un excelente polvo —afirmo, él solo logra asentir mordiéndose los labios intentando buscar el aire que necesita.

Lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y hago que se introduzca en la bañera, lo dejo sentado mientras abro el ropero en donde están los artículos de limpieza, saco una esponja nueva que está en su envoltura de plástico y agarro un jabón líquido, cuando me meto con él —frente a frente— mojo la esponja y luego exprimo el contenido del frasco en ella.

—Date la vuelta y pégate a mí —gruñe como si no quisiera obedecer, pero finalmente lo hace y yo comienzo a tallarle su espalda, todo lo he hecho para que él pueda observar y no dude de mis actos—. ¿Lo aceptarías por escrito Sasuke? —él se mofa como si no creyera lo que estoy preguntándole.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje por escrito que estoy seguro de querer seguir cogiendo contigo?

—Más bien que tendremos una relación y que nuestros negocios conjuntos no se verán afectados por ella, que bajo ningún término ni tú ni yo estamos autorizados para exponer públicamente los videos o fotos que nos tomemos durante el periodo de nuestra relación, que todo lo que haremos será bajo nuestro propio consentimiento y si así gustas, también podríamos incluir las cosas que no te gustaría que pasara durante ella.

Sus hombros se tensan y se queda callado lo que me parece una eternidad.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Básicamente.

—¿Podría incluir algún término?

—Desde luego, todo lo que el otro desee, lo mejor es que lo hablemos para que quedemos claros sobre ello.

Se da la media vuelta acorralándome entre sus brazos apoyando sus manos en la orilla de la bañera.

—Primero: quiero cogerte sin preservativos.

—Por supuesto, de hecho, creo que insistiría en ello, luego que los dos nos hagamos las pruebas respectivas.

—¿No estás sano?

—Lo mejor que he estado en años, nunca he tenido ningún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y me cuido de ello, no ingiero drogas ni me inyecto, pero forma parte de un consenso, de un acuerdo para que los dos seamos lo más honestos y claros posibles.

—Soy honesto, no tengo nada y si tú me lo dices mirándome a los ojos y prometiéndome lo mismo, claro que te creeré.

—Estoy limpio.

—Dos: nunca seré el pasivo —eso me impacta tanto que mi cuerpo automáticamente se hace para atrás.

—¿Nunca?

—Así es.

—¿Nunca de los nunca?

—No pensé que fueses sordo.

—Claro que no lo soy idiota, pero...

—Nunca —reafirma y eso me hace tomar aire y morderme uno de mis dedos que me llevo a mi boca.

—¿Podrías agregarle «a excepción que yo mismo lo solicite»?

—¿Crees que yo solicitaré tal cosa?

—Puede ser —le sonrío, sé que puedo darme de mis mañas para que él lo ruegue inclusive—. Pero como estás tan seguro es probable que nunca aceptes, pero siempre hay que tener un rayo de esperanza.

Se lo queda pensando durante unos segundos y asiente.

—De acuerdo. Tercero: seremos exclusivos.

—Insistiría en ello, pero siempre suplicaré una excepción.

—¿Solo cuando estemos en este club? —puede leer mis pensamientos a la perfección—. Podemos hacer esa excepción, solo cuando estemos en el club y ambos lo permitamos.

—¿Ya se mujer u hombre o los dos?

—Como quieras. Cuarto: Nunca te llamaré «Amo» ni «Señor» —eso me hace reír.

—No estamos en ese tipo de relación, aunque si estamos con Lady Uchi Naru o alguna otra persona, tendrías que respetar sus normas.

—No me importaría ser respetuoso sin dejar mi dignidad de un lado.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Tenemos un trato.

Me vuelvo a parar, el baño ha sido más que relajante y alentador, no podría estar más satisfecho con ello.

—Vete a la habitación y espérame boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Empezaremos desde ya?

—Desde ya —le respondo serio acercándome a él, elevando mi pecho e imponiéndome ante él.

—De acuerdo.

Esta noche será igual que la anterior, no dormiremos. Así que le escribo a Bee, la mejor opción no será el hotel, sino que mi piso. Bee me responde de inmediato, como lo supuse, no se ha retirado.

Lo encuentro en la cama redonda justo como se lo he pedido, acostado boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco a un panel escondido, el cual toco para que se abra, aíslo el sonido de la música del club y pongo la mía propia, un mix propio. Agarro cuatro cadenas con esposas de tela de seda, nada que pueda dejar marcas, e inclusive se puede ajustar, por el momento lo que quiero es restringir sus movimientos.

La cama tiene una base negra con patas de hierro. Me agacho para amarrar cada cadena en sentido de sus piernas y sus brazos, la extensión está adaptada para que pueda ponerse en X con un poco de libertad de movimientos.

Cuando siente que sus piernas están siendo amarradas intenta sentarse asombrado por mi nueva artimaña.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Relájate.

—No puedes ponerme cadenas y la palabra «relájate» en una misma acción —me siento sobre él y su erección me roza las nalgas.

—Todo se reduce si crees en mí, ¿lo haces?

—Te he seguido hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Necesito que lo digas Sasuke.

—¿Ya podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

—Estamos solos. Dilo.

—Maldita sea, idiota engreído —gruñe agarrándome por las caderas apretándome fuertemente—. Claro que creo en ti.

Lo tomo por la boca besándolo salvajemente, aun con sus piernas extendidas pero con sus manos libres me aprieta más contra su cuerpo, acaricia mi espalda y sus manos dirigen a mis nalgas abriéndolas, moviendo sus caderas intentando que su miembro llegue hasta mi entrada.

—Entonces, ponte una vez más en mis manos y disfrutemos hasta que esta noche se termine y nuestros se sequen.

Él se sonríe y se vuelve a acostar. Está tan sediento como yo y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

Pasadas las 12 de la noche salimos de mi habitación personal, tomamos un par de tragos con mis amigos y bailamos pegados, besándonos y abrazándonos en la pista del segundo piso en donde solo nosotros podemos vernos, por la ubicación es imposible que las personas de la primera planta lo hagan, eso lo relaja.

Nos damos un último revolcón en la limusina, pero a las 4 de la madrugada que llegamos al estacionamiento de pent-house, él cae completamente exhausto.

Vamos subiendo por el elevador personal de mi pent-house, generalmente siempre tomo el de visita pasando por el lobby y así saludar al viejo conserje, Yuro; de vez en cuando me gusta conversar con él, siempre habla de sus nietos y casi de manera regular, me muestra las nuevas fotos de ellos, no importa la hora.

Por regla personal nunca dono dinero a instituciones de beneficencia, sinceramente no me gusta ya que el despilfarro que hacen y la malversación de fondos que se genera por sus directivos me da rabia, sin embargo, reconozco que muchas personas dependen de ellos.

Cuando decidí comprar este edificio de pent-houses, el antiguo dueño despidió a Yuro por considerarlo «obsoleto», luego me di cuenta que el pobre viejo estaba trabajando como burro para poder conseguir mayores ingresos y unas largas vacaciones para operarse del corazón. Bee habló con él, le dijo que le pagaríamos esa operación y que se tomara el tiempo de descanso que fuese necesario para que regresase cuando le dieran el alta, no sería un préstamo, sería una prestación por haber trabajado incansablemente durante los últimos 43 años. Desde que regresó el hombre no ha faltado ni un tan solo día y ha sido uno de los trabajadores más eficientes que hay en este edificio.

De allí surgió la idea de crear el Área Social del consorcio Uzumaki, para que cada uno de los empleados que estuvieran en la misma necesidad que Yuro, pudiesen acudir y tras estudiar su caso se les donaría la cantidad que necesitaran. Tenemos muchísimos ingresos, muchas ganancias, mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez hubiese podido imaginar, cada mes ganamos 10 millones más que el anterior y en los meses claves podemos llegar hasta los 100, es una cantidad absurda de dinero con la que algunas veces no me siento cómodo con ella. Shikamaru estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

—"Naruto,  
te veo pensativo y eso es definitivo,  
así que puedes confiar y  
decírselo a tu tío".

La profunda voz de Bee intentando hacer uno de sus típicos raps me desconcentra de la sensacional vista que tengo frente a mí por medio de los espejos del elevados.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —intento preguntarle de manera relajada sin burlarme de su espantosa rima.

—"Tus pensamientos andan en las nubes,  
y tú no eres un hombre que dudes".

Sí, hubo un tiempo en que dudé de cada paso que daba, no confiaba ni siquiera en mí mismo, y cuando apareció esa persona que me hizo levantarme y no volver a dudar de mí, ella fue quien salió lastimada. No, no volveré a dudar.

—Siempre eres bastante observador, ¿no es así, Bee? —mi guardaespaldas se sonríe haciendo un chasquido con su lengua, no puedo ver si me ha guiñado un ojo o no, puesto que siempre conserva sus lentes oscuros sin importar la hora.

—¡Oh yeah!

—¿Sabes? Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por Sasuke ¿esto es amor Bee? ¿Será amor a primera vista?

—"Solo tú te podrías responder,  
los demás nos tendríamos que abstener".

Bee lleva cargado a Sasuke como a una princesa, si se despertara tendría que escuchar sus berridos y soportar su ego herido, así que secretamente ruego porque no se despierte, además ¿qué quería? ¿Qué nos quedáramos a dormir en el _Obsession_? Jamás me he quedado allí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren directamente en el pent-house, Bee da un paso al frente y yo camino detrás de él admirando el lugar al que debería de considerar hogar, pero solo es otra habitación en donde yo puedo dormir tranquilamente, al igual que en el hotel.

—"Lo he dejado acostado,  
si se quiere mover, tú lo tendrás que hacer a un lado".

—Gracias Bee —agradezco regresando a la realidad, ni siquiera me he percatado que se ha adelantado a mi cuarto y yo me he quedado en el salón principal como si fuese una estatua.

Por supuesto que el lugar es lujoso y amplio, entre Ten-Ten y Sakura decidieron que era lo mejor para decorar el lugar: paredes blancas, detalles en negro, completamente sobrio, pero con clase, fue Inu quien compró unos jarrones de la Dinastía Han en una subasta de beneficencia.

Casi son las 5 de la mañana, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir insistentemente, por supuesto que estoy feliz que Sasuke esté a mi lado, he conseguido lo que deseaba, ¿tendría que decirle la verdad? ¿Contarle que no ha sido casualidad que lo encontré en aquel bar dos noches atrás?

No puedo ignorar la orden que reclama mi cuerpo, así que decido ir al gimnasio del segundo piso. Trabajo en mi resistencia durante 45 minutos y en mis músculos una hora. Alrededor de las 6 completamente limpio y con mi cuerpo cansado decido acostarme a un lado de Sasuke en mi enorme cama, una diseñada especialmente para mí.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que la utilicé para simplemente dormir con alguien.

Sasuke hace un gruñido dándose la media vuelta para quedarse pegado frente a frente hacia mí. Le doy un beso en la cien, su presencia me relaja tanto que me quedo dormido casi automáticamente.

Podría llegar a quererlo casi instantáneamente, pero ¿será lo correcto? Cada persona que se queda a mi lado, sufre de una manera que no me parece humano, no creo que nadie deba cargar con mis culpas más que yo mismo, no creo... No creo que permitirme esa felicidad, sea algo natural.

* * *

Un Review? Vamos, nada les cuesta... solo tienen que dejarlo aquí, ya sea anónimo o no...

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
